Give a Reason Harry Potter Style
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: Think you know the full story? Guess again... Usagi mysteriously takes the place of another and becomes the odd one out in her new house. She strikes a deal with a prefect and tries for her heart's desire.
1. Chapter One: Draco Malfoy

_Author Notes: This story is getting rewritten, why? Because I believe my writing style has advanced since I started this, and there were a few things that seemed to confuse readers, or that they just didn't seem to understand the first time around. This will be based around the fifth book mainly because the villain was a great one, she'll be making an appearance here. Also, some of the characters in the books seemed to act drastically different than what I had perceived them from the earlier books so I had to do a rewrite or risk everyone being incredibly OOC. As for co-authors, I think D-chan will help me with a chapter here and there, and I might be able to trick some other talented imouto like Tenshi no Nozomi to help me. But in any case, since this is a rewrite it should go faster until I get to the point where I'm already at. Hopefully this will help make things a bit clearer for everyone. Enjoy. Big BIG BIG thank you to D-chan for being my pre-reader and an even bigger thank you to my newest imouto Phedre! ^^ (She's in the process of editing this; the edited version will be up when she's finished) _

_Small note, if you want faster updates, my site www.smcrossover.com will be the fastest route. It gets updated once a fan fiction's chapter is completed. Plus it has a set of polls where fans can suggest what will be updated next. I'm simply too fed up with this site to pay as much attention to it as I've done in the past but don't worry. I won't rant in my bio anymore. I've said what I've needed to say.. Enjoy the chapter and please note the differences between the first write and this rewrite._  
***

**Chapter One: Draco Malfoy**

A young blonde sat patiently on the wooden stool and ignored the mass of faces in front of her as she focused on the small voice. She knew what was to come due to her mother's constant teachings and lessons on what to expect of this school. But honestly she was bored with it; it seemed that nothing new ever happened to her and her life had been boring and unfulfilled up to this point. She wanted to make something of her life; she wanted to be even greater than her semi-famous mother. She didn't want to live in her shadow forever, and she really didn't think schooling would help matters. 

"Slytherin!" the old frayed hat announced through a rip at its brim. The hat was silently congratulating itself on another sorting gone perfectly when it felt something odd. The person whose head it was resting on was growing from an average eleven year old with dreams of ambition to.

If the hat would have had eyes they would have been wide in horror by this point. The personality and mind set that it had judged, was just radically changed. This new older girl, that happened to look like a carbon copy of the last, didn't have dreams of ambition or the underlying anger towards her parents. This one didn't belong to Slytherin at all! "Hu-" 

The old hat never got to finish its new judgment as the item was removed from the girl's head and it fell silent. How would it be able to tell anyone the girl was in the wrong house now that she had been accepted? It had known something was going to happen this year, it had warned the school, and now it could only hope the warning had taken root. That the students had actually listened and would unite together before it was too late. 

Terrified blue eyes flickered over her surroundings. She wasn't quite sure where she was, but she knew she wasn't in Crystal Tokyo any longer. How had she gotten here? "Nani...Doko?" she questioned out loud as she caught an older gentleman's eye. Everyone was staring at her as if she was some sort of plague, and as she spoke they seemed to scoot back. 

A man with a great flowing beard knelt down beside the trembling girl, his warm eyes shining with kindness behind a pair of half moon spectacles. "Hogwarts," he answered in a calm clear voice. Apparently the whispers and comments from the room full of students didn't seem to bother him as much as it did her. 

"Hogwarts?" she echoed slowly, the foreign word feeling clumsy on her tongue. "Demo. Doushite?" she queried as she frowned in confusion. Why had she been sent here of all places? Why hadn't she gotten what she had so desperately wished for? And why was she in a place where she couldn't understand what the excited whispers were about. She remembered the last time she had attempted English she had only managed to make herself a fool, not a performance she wanted to repeat when there was no one around that seemed to speak her language.

A girl with bushy hair was studying the newest student of Hogwarts with a thoughtful expression. The language the girl was speaking was one she was familiar with, but she wasn't sure which it was. Deciding to try the most likely one she cleared her throat and spoke in a loud clear voice, "watashi wa Hermione," she eloquently introduced herself. She saw a spark of relief warm in the sapphire eyes and smiled in return. 

"What are you babbling about?" a boy close to Hermione's age asked as he leaned closer. His red hair seemed to catch the light from the candles on the tables and it seemed as it if was composed of flames. His eyes were narrowed on his seemingly innocent friend. 

"Is that a language?" The boy next to him queried. Dark tousled hair and intense green eyes studied the girl that was attempting to tell her story to Dumbledore. His fists clenched tightly as he noticed the care that Dumbledore was showing this stranger, the care that had been denied him ever since the end of the last term. Why was such a strange girl getting that look? Anger flickered inside of him like a steady burning flame and he was forced to grip onto his seat in order not to verbally attack his Headmaster. 

Hermione seemed to be pleased that she had coerced a smile from the girl and smiled at her two friends. If she seemed to notice the dark-haired boy's inner torments she didn't comment on them as she gestured to the girl with a hand, "She's Japanese, I told her my name, but that's really all that I know of her language It's really hard to learn" Her words trailed off as she saw both of them staring at her numbly and she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Really, both of them could be so immature at times, it wasn't like she knew everything in the world, so why should it shock them that she wasn't fluent in every language known to man?

The man known as Dumbledore seemed to nod in decision and smiled at the slowly calming girl. "Nihongo?" he questioned to make sure. At her quick nod he smiled and pulled out his own wand and gently tapped the top of her head. "Translatus," he all but whispered. 

The girl almost shivered at the suddenly warm feeling that washed over her, and her eyes widened as she heard the odd buzzing of foreign words fade to be replaced by words she could understand. "Thank you," she managed to whisper as she stared numbly at the man that had helped her. 

He nodded his head slightly at her thanks and replaced his wand as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to Hogwarts, please go join your table over there," he requested as he gestured to a group sitting at a table decorated with silver and green. 

A few of the adults, who were apparently the teachers of this school, didn't seem too thrilled with what was going on and one started to open her mouth to interrupt but stopped at the last moment, her piggy eyes narrowing slightly in thought. 

Usagi woodenly got to her feet and practically stumbled over to the table she had been told to go to as she heard the hat announce yet another name in her wake. She found that as soon as she approached the oddly named Slytherin table, the students already there gave her odd almost hostile looks as they scooted away from her and left a great berth to either side. She ignored her shunning and stared at her flawless wrist with a deep frown. She hadn't died But maybe it was possible here? Wherever this was?

A boy with a shiny silver and green badge on his chest was staring at Usagi as if she was mud on his shoe. His pointed features were scrunched up as he eyed her, "What's a filthy little mudblood like you doing here?" he demanded his eyes narrowed in a state of hate. 

Usagi merely blinked at him. The word really didn't make sense to her, but it hadn't sounded very nice. "A what?" she repeated giving this boy the benefit of the doubt. Not that she'd care if she was being made fun of; it wasn't like she was actually planning to stay in this place. No, she only had to play along until she could find some privacy. 

Across the hall at another table, the red-haired boy was frowning deeply. "Do you think she's with you-know-who?" He questioned as he eyed the blonde that was listening to something Malfoy was telling her with a superior smirk. 

"I wonder why the hat put her with a group like them," Hermione pondered before glancing at her friend. "Ron," she hissed in horror as she noticed him making an obscene gesture towards the Slytherin table beneath his robe, "You are a prefect!"

The red-head scowled but retracted his hand and stared solemnly at his food. "I still don't trust her I mean she was speaking another language! She could be working for him sent as a spy."

The dark-haired boy just continued to stare at the girl as she was ruthlessly picked on by the other table. Usually he would feel a desire to help out, or at least distract someone's tormentor, but not today. For some reason he felt angry as he stared at the girl, Dumbledore had smiled at her, and for Harry? He hadn't even got a single sign that Dumbledore knew he was alive. At this moment he felt pure anger at the pretty blond and couldn't help but think since she was placed in Slytherin she was probably just as bad as the rest of the lot was. He turned away and turned his attention back to Dumbledore whom was raising his goblet and giving permission to start the feast. 

Usagi's attention was instantly captured as food magically appeared on her plate. "Wow," she mumbled in awe as she poked the various things, some of which she'd never seen the likes of before. She put all thought of her plans to the back of her mind as she happily 'tucked' into her meal just as the kind old man had told everyone to do so. 

"Careful, mudblood," the boy from before seethed as she reached for her goblet, her actions almost making the drink fall over towards the glaring boy. "I knew that stupid old hat would make a mistake one day." He leaned towards the girl who was all but ignoring him and returning to her meal. "You don't belong here," he growled beneath his breath, careful not to let any other figures of authority hear him. 

This time his words seemed to get through to the blonde and she paused and nodded. "You're right I don't belong here," she responded before frowning at her plate. Sure, eating all manner of new things was a welcome treat but she missed some of her own food. "No dumplings?" she questioned with a near pout and was pleasantly amazed when a plate of them, and various other Japanese dishes appeared before her. 

Hermione watched the girl eat and couldn't help but be worried for her. She didn't have that glare in her eyes that Slytherin always seemed to have. That girl couldn't belong in such a house. "Think she'd join S.P.E.W?" she questioned her companions as she picked at her food. 

Ron rolled his eyes at his companions. "Didn't living with Kreacher cure you of that spew idea yet, Hermione?" It was obvious this boy wasn't in the best of moods either; he was suspicious of the blonde. First years didn't sit under the sorting hat and magically became fifteen year olds, it just didn't happen. He scowled at a sudden idea and narrowed his eyes at the unabashed girl, "Don't tell me you're going to do that all this year too You've already had people scared to sit in the Common Room scared you were going to attack them if they didn't pay up."

Usagi finished the last morsel of the magical dinner and finally turned her attention to her scowling seatmates. A chubby girl with a matching badge to the first boy's that had insulted her was almost growling at Usagi. "Can I help you?" Usagi cautiously asked, this girl scared her, she reminded her of Beryl. 

"Just who are you anyway?" She demanded her piggy eyes almost narrowed to the point they weren't visible any longer. "Someone like you doesn't even belong here." She glared deeper and leaned across the table towards the smaller girl, "You probably don't even know what Hogwarts is, just leave already, mudblood."

The pale boy with the matching shield scowled at both Usagi and the pudgy girl. "We don't want a mudblood in our house, let alone our school. Who are you?" his voice clearly portrayed his feelings on the matter.

"Usagi Tsukino." She answered slowly as she reluctantly gave her attention to the two. If they were in any position of authority she would have to somewhat listen to them. She had harped at Chibiusa so much as the girl was growing up, that she couldn't just turn her back on all that she had said and quoted. No, she'd have to live by her lessons and try to obey these authority figures, for now anyway. 

"Well you obviously don't even know what Hogwarts is, do you?" He demanded with a scowl. How could the school keep letting riff raff like this in its hallowed halls? It wasn't right! If he was in control this type of trash would have never been allowed near the school, in fact he'd put them in Azkaban. 

He paused to brush idly at his dark green robes and narrowed his eye at the girl. "I am Draco Malfoy, surely you've at least heard of that name, right mudblood? We're one of the purest blood wizard families alive today." He trailed off as he realized that not even the Malfoy name had got through to this girl. 

"Wizard?" against her better judgment, Usagi had felt herself pulled into the conversation. "You mean like a magician or something?" She questioned as she tried to come to terms with the idea she was in the presence of a young wizard. Of course she herself had performed magic before but. This was different. "You really are?"

Draco found his fingernails biting into his palms as he resisted the urge to snatch up his wand and hex this filth. A mere magician... only one other had served to infuriate him so. This girl was going to pay. He'd make sure of it. Though the tone of awe in her voice Mudblood or not, it was a pleasure to hear that tone of awe that had been an undertone in her voice. Perhaps he'd let her stick around just awhile until he tired of her. If someone like Potter had a fan club, why couldn't he? Perhaps he could push this first year into such a thing? 

He snapped out of his daydream as he noticed Pansy Parkinson gathering up the rest of the first years. He had almost forgotten that he was a prefect. He barely caught the password for this term and scowled in irritation. He glanced around and noticed that the only first years that Pansy hadn't already taken were the boys and the mudblood. His scowl deepened. "Come along," he sneered before leading the way; confident that the rest would follow, including the scum. 

Usagi followed closely; she didn't really like the boy, he was rude, inconsiderate, and most likely a snob. But even with all those faults, she knew she had to follow him for now. Later she'd find a way to finish the job she started, but for now she'd obey. 

She didn't pay much mind of where they were going until they seemed to be in a dark room lit only by a weakly burning fire. As if the thought had just occurred to her, she dug through her robes and extracted her Ginzuishou. Only it wasn't quite what she remembered. 

For some odd reason the gem had changed, no longer was it a small jewel that could be thread on a necklace. Now it was a long thin wand? The only reason that word came to her mind was because that the older gentleman that had helped her understand everyone had been using something that sort of resembled what her Ginzuishou had become. "Ginzuishou?" she mumbled as she stared at it unblinkingly. 

Draco had paused and watched the girl like a hawk as she pulled out a glittering wand. It was easy to tell it was like no other. "What rubbish are you speaking?" he demanded as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. First she grew from that scrawny first year into someone around his own age, and now she had a special wand? Something wasn't right. He'd had enough of 'special' people with Potter around, he wasn't about to go through it all again with some first year. 

Usagi turned the sparkling silver item over and over again in her hands. The Ginzuishou had changed shape, that wasn't something that happened often. In fact it only seemed to happen when she acquired a new transformation or the rarer occurrence when she needed to obtain all of its power. Was that her future? Would she need the Ginzuishou in this state? A sudden thought hit her and she almost dropped the Ginzuishou as it reverberated throughout her mind. Would she be forced to save this world? Had she traded in one master for another? "How am I supposed to use it like this?" she wondered out loud as she realized it didn't seem as connected to her as it was before.

Draco's sneer returned full force as he heard those words. "You don't know how to use it?" he repeated distaste flaring in his eyes. An idea started to grow like a small freshly tended seed; he was going to steal the wand. A filthy mudblood like her didn't deserve anything special, especially if she didn't even now how to use it! Of course he conveniently forgot that most wizards and witches didn't know how to use their wands when they arrived, but that was beside the point. Hers was a special wand and she didn't know how to use it, that was unforgivable. He was going to take it from her one way or another. "If you're looking for where to go it's to the right of that dragon's head," He indicated with a tilt of his head, his eyes almost seeming to glow in the dim light as he considered the various opportunities he could use.

She stared at him startled for a moment. Had he just offered her help? She studied him for a long moment in thought before slowly snapping out of it. "Thank you" she whispered still thinking as she followed his directions. Had she misjudged the boy? For a moment a smile flickered onto her lips, it was nice to know that he wasn't completely rotten. It would have been too much to end her life after meeting a heartless personMaybe being here wasn't so bad after all, but she couldn't let such thoughts cloud her mind. She had to try; she owed it to them to try to make it to them. She couldn't survive without them.

All too soon she found herself in a room with flashy silver and hunter green robes. It didn't take her long to find out which bed belonged to her; a giant pink chest decorated with bunnies and stars sat at the foot of it. Against her current mood she felt a smile pulling at her lips. 'Guess the Usagi before me had the same tastes.How strange.' She almost giggled as she envisioned Ami's voice and a previous lecture she had given about the possibility of alternate universes. Unbidden tears crept into her eyes and she clenched them shut to stop the starting stream. 

After she had regained control Usagi found some pajamas from the chest. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry over the fact they were almost a carbon copy of those she had as a teenager. She curled up in the bed and tried to ponder why the Ginzuishou had brought her here and why had it changed her age? She was curious, but she didn't want to care too much, the idea that she might find out something that would force her to stay there instead of doing what she wanted She sighed softly and forcing her eyes shut allowed her tired mind to rest.

Usagi awoke to an empty room. It seemed that she was an outsider in this group. A drop of icy cold water splashed against her nose and with a startled gasp she brought her hand to the cold cartilage. She sneezed and glanced upward just in time to get a drop of the water in her eye. She resisted the natural instinct to wince and rolled out of bed and to the hard floor. With a yawn she got dressed in her robes that seemed to have been cleaned during the night, they smelled so fresh!

She found the Ginzuishou wand still in the robe's pocket and felt her face color with a flush of shame. What if someone had taken it? It would have been her fault if someone had been hurt trying to use it. She'd have to keep a closer eye on it so it didn't fall into the wrong hands. A slip of parchment taped to her trunk caught her eye and she carefully peeled it away to read it. That wasn't there the night before

The list wasn't anything extravagant but the words were written in a pretty script format that Usagi realized she could actually read. English made sense to her It was shocking to understand a language that had looked like funny squiggly lines to her before. As she pondered over this shocking realization she slowly took in the pretty loops and curves for each class name, for that is what she had received, a class schedule; painstakingly written in neat tiny rows. Suddenly she noticed the time printed next to each class and couldn't help but yelp as she realized the first class was due to start in a minute! She nearly broke her neck as she stumbled through the common room, up a flight of stairs and almost running over the older students she encountered. "Late again!" she yelped as she deftly avoided these accidents and hurried to her class.

In the midst of her rush she tripped over her robes countless times but still managed to somehow make it to her first class before it was finished. A greasy haired teacher with a sour look scowled deeply at her as she arrived panting. "You weren't present in the Great Hall, Miss Tsukino." His black beetle-like eyes seemed to bore into hers as he waited for an answer.

"Great Hall?" she echoed in confusion. "What's that?" She seemed to realize where she was and flushing in shame bowed quickly. "I'm sorry I was late! I overslept and no one woke me up and-"

"That's enough, Miss Tsukino. You missed breakfast this morning in the Great Hall, and learn to get up on time. You're the only one accountable for your actions." A sly smile seemed to creep onto his lips and he waved a hand to the lone seat left. "But you managed to make it before I finished my introduction speech so no points from Slytherin. Take a seat."

Usagi instantly obeyed and tried not to cause her scary teacher's attention to rest on her again. It wasn't often that she was forgiven for being late so she wasn't about to give him another reason to give her a detention. She had more than enough of those in her lifetime.

She almost managed to wreck her plan when she heard her new teacher announce this was potions class. She had never heard of anything like he was describing. She thought only old hags hovered over smoking caldrons. It just didn't seem to fit her preconceived ideas. 

Midway through the class she had been paired with a nervous blonde-haired Ravenclaw first year girl. Unfortunately it seemed the girl had as much experience in all of this as Usagi herself did and they managed to make their first potion turn into a soupy blue mixture. Oddly enough, and despite Usagi's attempts at conversation, the girl didn't talk to Usagi. Not even when they were being punished for burning a hole through their shared caldron. From what Usagi had managed to observe she had the feeling that Ravenclaw had a grudge against her house Slytherin. 

Somehow, someway, Usagi managed to get through the rest of the class without a detention. As the mass filed out of the door she lost herself in the crowd as she focused on her schedule. As she pondered over a weird word that didn't really make sense to her, she wondered if maybe the translation spell had worn off. Who had ever heard of Transfiguration? She glanced up to ask a fellow student for help, only to realize she was the only one left in the hallway. She couldn't even find her way back to Potions to ask the teacher where to go. 

"Lost?" queried a soft melodic voice coming from her side. As Usagi glanced over to thank the person that had decided to help her, she stared. Pictures. she was speechless as she pointed at the beautiful woman leaning against the frame. She giggled at the attention and smiled sweetly at the shocked girl. "A first year" Her dark eyes which were shadowed by a silly cowboy hat warmed as she studied the young blonde. "Since you came from Potions I assume your next class is Transfiguration?" she queried, her voice infinitely patient and gentle. 

"Pictures can't talk," Usagi finally blurted out. She watched the fairy like woman's eyes twinkle with amusement and shook her head stubbornly. "Who are you?" She leaned closer her blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. "You're not a youma are you?" she demanded before starting to chuckle. She was being as paranoid as Luna always was! "I'm sorry I'm just not used to talking pictures.my name is Usagi, nice to meet you."

The figure the height of a pixie merely smiled and walked out of her western themed picture and into a sprawling countryside where another figure was talking to a fat pony. She glided over to the small beast and offered it a miniscule carrot which it happily chomped on. "I see they let you come down here again, Sir Cadogan." She glanced behind her at the awed girl and smiled. "Usagi, meet Sir Cadogan, if you need any help finding your way around he'll be more than willing to help." She turned her smile to include the knight who started to turn a deep red beneath his visor. "We'd love to stay and chat but we have to get this young lady to her Transfiguration class, it was a pleasure to talk with you again dear Sir Cadogan."

"Always a pleasure to talk to you my lady," the little knight waved merrily at the two and patted his happy pony on its head. "There goes one of the finest ladies in this school," he whispered in awe. The pony seemed to agree with this as it gave a little neigh and pawed at the soft dirt beneath its foot as it munched on an apple that had been left for it. 

Much to Usagi's shock, she managed to make it to class on time. It was a class she would have been upset to miss. Where else could she see a normal looking cat turn into her new teacher? Apparently Transfiguration meant she was going to be turning objects into other objects. It looked hard but it was one subject she was looking forward to. 

All too soon the class seemed over and Usagi found the mysterious woman that had helped her find the class, waiting for her. Usagi almost groaned as she saw her next class. It didn't matter whose it was, she hated history. She almost wanted to try to lose the helpful woman and claim she got lost. 

"What are you doing here?" demanded a frowning Harry. Why was a first year lining up for this class? He couldn't help but glare at her. His summer had been horrible, and now his school year was! It wasn't fair! "You're a first year, you don't belong here." He wasn't even aware that he had caught Draco's attention and Hermione's scolding as he glared at the young blonde.

"This isn't the History class" Usagi turned to argue with the picture when she saw a life size version of the woman smiling down at her. "You're " She was cut off as the woman shook her head slightly and she found herself instantly bowing again. "Thank you for helping me today."

The woman smiled kindly at the girl and turned her attention to the group. "This is Usagi, a first year Slytherin." She nodded her head towards both the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years. "She's in this class. Shall we go in?" She asked as she tilted her head towards the door. In her transition from portrait subject to real life she had lost her cowboy hat and revealed a hairstyle eerily similar to Usagi's own.

Usagi stared numbly at the white-haired woman. It couldn't be. How was it possible? She was dead "Are you" Her voice failed her and she continued to stare. She had to be dreaming, she had only met the woman a number of times but the resemblance was so strong It had to be her!

The stately teacher waited until the rest of her class had filed in before fluffing her bangs up with one hand. "I'm surprised you remember me" She felt tears stinging her eyes and blinked them away. "I'm your teacher, my name is Serenity. But you'd remember me as Queen Serenity."

For a long moment Usagi's jaws worked but no sound came out. You could have easily knocked her down with a feather. How could she have ever imagined that she'd be able to see her again? The last time she had talked she had been like a hologram. "Mother?" she finally managed to whisper. 

Serenity had great hearing, but even she was hard-pressed to understand what Usagi had said for a few seconds. As she fully began to understand the word that had been spoken she found herself melting inside. To think that Usagi would call her that after all this timeShe cleared her throat and wiped at the moist corners of her eyes. "Yes, the Ginzuishou doesn't let us merely die. A part of it awakens when we die and it brings us here to start over." She smiled reassuringly and peacefully. "Don't worry; I'll help you learn what you need to know. You'll have to start English lessons soon. The translation spell lasts quite a while but once it fades it can't be cast on you again for at least a week." She noticed the worry appear on the girl's face and had to bite back a laugh. To see that expression of horror again it had been too long. "Now come along, I would like your help in here."

Usagi nodded as she allowed her mind to wander. Surely Serenity couldn't be serious. She had to learn English? How was she supposed to do that? She was still trying to think of an easy way to learn the complex language as she entered the classroom and took the only seat left, one in the back apart from everyone else. It looked like she was going to be shunned in this class as well. She had hoped that at least one other house liked her own, but not a single one did. She was alone and it hurt. 

Serenity entered the class and examined the students as she made her way to her desk. She didn't like the way that one of them was glaring at her baby girl. She forced herself to ignore it for now and took her place at the front of the class. For her daughter's amusement, more so than the class's, she enchanted a piece of chalk to write her name in both English and Japanese. She only hoped Usagi was paying attention.

Serenity cleared her throat and watched as everyone's attention was dragged off the first year. "My name is Professor Serenity and Dumbledore has given me permission to teach you a new and special branch of Defense Against the Dark Arts," she paused to let that take effect before continuing, "I am aware that there is a separate Defense Against the Dark Arts class you all attend. This won't cover anything that one does. Instead we'll be focusing on somethingspecial."

Draco Malfoy scowled. What was this entire ruckus about a new branch of Defense against the Dark Arts? "We already have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, besides why is a first year here?" He pointed a finger at Usagi. "She doesn't belong in this class."

Serenity's eyes narrowed on the boy. It didn't matter that she wasn't this particular Usagi's biological mother. That was still her baby he was picking on. "I'll have you know that my musume has special permission from Dumbledore himself, Mr. Malfoy. She's here to help demonstrate what I'll be teaching you all. Please show her some respect."

Draco snorted as soon as Serenity's attention was diverted. As if he had to listen to such a teacher. He didn't care if she came from a pure blooded family, he wasn't about to go easy on the mudblood. "Musume?" he spat in a state near disgust. Like he cared about whatever that meant.

Usagi turned bright pink and stared at the ground as she struggled not to break into a cold sweat. It was surreal to have someone she thought of as dead defending her. It sent a wave of goose bumps through her. "Shouldn't you tell them what it means?" she softly requested as she tried to get her blush under control. 

Serenity's lips turned upwards into a pert smirk; if she had heard Draco's sarcasm she hadn't paid attention to it. "If anyone would like to find out what it means they can look it up and see it for themselves." She paused to enchant another piece of chalk to write the word clearly on the blackboard behind her. "It's spelled just like this."

Usagi finally managed to control the color of her skin and timidly glanced up at the smiling woman. "Can we start now?" she requested softly. This was too much attention. Her plans were going to fall apart at this rate. 

Serenity smiled at the softly-worded question. Ever since she had came to this world she had been patiently waiting. Waiting for the day her daughter would appear and now she was finally there. "Of course," her voice was more emotional than she'd have liked to show but she couldn't help it. She took a deep breath to steady her emotions and smiled. "Today I'll be showing you one of the creatures you'll learn to overcome by the end of this term." Her eyes slid to Usagi and she swallowed a lump in her throat. Her baby had grown up so much. "Please take out your wand, musume."

Usagi paused for a moment in an attempt to try to figure out just what Serenity meant before she remembered the shape the Ginzuishou had decided to take. With a faint wince at the thought of all the things that could go wrong, she pulled out the sparkling silver object. She was going to trust her former Mother.

Serenity waited until Usagi had a firm grip on the wand before focusing. A black cloud seemed to erupt from her wand and appear in front of her desk. Slowly the shapeless form started to twist and turn and a pair of yellow cat like eyes opened and narrowed on Usagi. Much to Usagi's shock she realized that it was the opposite of a ghost, it was coal black and something she hadn't expected to see here. "Youma," she mumbled in shock. 

Serenity had turned solemn now and nodded. "What you see here is a youma that I have created. When they're in full form, and even at this stage, they're very dangerous to be around. This one isn't full formed just yet but when they are they usually take the form of scantily clad females with sharp tails and claws. They use this persona because it makes them seem less dangerous than they really are. They're extremely dangerous for a wide variety of reasons, but can be taken down with a certain arsenal of spells. The hardest spell I'll be teaching this term to you all is 'Moon Tiara Action.' Usagi-chan, would you please demonstrate?"

Ron frowned and leaned closer. That black cloud was going to turn into a woman? Part of him was interested in what the full transformation looked like, and another part noticed Hermione giving him a dark look. Was she a mind reader or something? "But that spell is too simple! It doesn't sound anything like a magical spell," he objected. Better to change the subject so he didn't verify what she was thinking about him.

Serenity chuckled softly and pointed a long thin finger at Usagi's wand. "Watch to see what it does," she requested. She was worried of course. She didn't want anything to go wrong and for Usagi to be hurt by a rampaging youma. It was very hard putting the blonde in such danger. 

Usagi had never seen a youma in this shape before. It was creepy knowing that this is what they looked like at the beginning of their life. The thing's eyes were locked on her and pure untainted hatred was in those evil yellow depths. Quicker than Usagi gave it credit for it lunged across the space that separated it and her and tiger sharp claws that had been newly formed raked viciously across her arm and left multiple trails of red in their wake. She stared at the wound numbly for a second and barley leapt out of the way of another attack. It was already half the shape of a youma now, only its head seemed to be lost in a black cloud. Summoning courage from deep within she pointed the Ginzuishou wand at the beast and clearly recited a familiar spell that hadn't been quoted in centuries "Moon Tiara Action!"

A thin golden light erupted from her wand and lanced the attacking youma. For a moment the youma paused to shriek in unearthly agony before turning into fine grey dust before everyone's eyes. Serenity smiled at the scene and fought to keep the worry out of her eyes. "Wonderful job, musume," she congratulated with a forced smile. She glanced at the class that was staring numbly at the rapidly vanishing dust. "The particular spell she just used can't be used by just anyone. It's a highly advanced spell. Instead you'll be using 'Fire Soul', 'Shabon Spray', 'Supreme Thunder', and 'Crescent Beam.' Very few of you will manage to cast these on the first try but please try your best."

The superior smirk was almost instantly wiped away from Draco's lips and was replaced with a deep scowl. "That spell can't be all that complex if she did it," he quickly recovered. "I demand to use that spell."

Usagi whirled around at these words her eyes wide. "No!" she argued as she shook her head vigorously. "It is way too dangerous, youma are really deadly. They can easily kill and drain you to the brink of death." She moved forward to push her case but cried out as she felt pain throbbing through her arm where she had been sliced. Though it looked like a mere scratch, she was aware it was much worse.

Serenity's eyes widened in concern as she saw the red ribbon of blood mar her daughter's flawless skin. She forced herself to relax and started to pull out her wand before hesitating for a moment. She knew for a fact that if a certain somebody noticed, it could cause problems. She let her wand fall back into her pocket and gently gestured towards the bleeding girl. "Your wand, if you would please, musume," she requested with an open hand. 

Usagi didn't hesitate a moment as she handed the sparkling wand over to her mother's hand. "Here" She wasn't worried for her mother's sake. She knew the Ginzuishou would never hurt one of Lunarian blood. But was she really planning to use the Ginzuishou's power in front of everyone?

A warm smile came to Serenity's lips as she felt the reassuring power of the gem. She tapped Usagi gently on the nose with a childish smile as she summoned power from the holy item. "Onegai," she whispered. A bright white light lit up the end of the wand and for a moment Usagi seemed to be glowing with an angelic light. The wounds on Usagi's arm faded and were almost instantly healed.

Hermione had been deep in thought during the demonstration. Something was nagging at the back of her mind as she stared at the word written neatly on the blackboard. She knew she had seen it before "Oh!" she gasped startled as she shot her hand into the air and waved it wildly. 

Serenity almost chuckled over the display. It was a good thing to see a child so devoted to learning. If only another child could be that enthusiastic. Her eyes roamed over Usagi for a moment before she nodded to Hermione. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione pulled her hand down and smiled; now the complete picture of calm. "I know what musume means," she calmly replied as she fought a smile. In her constant pursuit of knowledge she had completed a year's course in Japanese. 

Serenity's smile grew. The other teachers had informed her that Hermione Granger was one of the smartest students in the school. She should have known that of this class that she would be the one to know what the word meant. "Do tell us," she requested with a small grin. 

Hermione straightened herself as much as possible and stared straight ahead as she spoke. The last thing she wanted to see was Slytherin mocking her as they were prone to do. "Musume is the Japanese equivalent of daughter," she announced loud and clearly. 

As Serenity nodded and informed the girl that she was correct, Draco froze. If the little blonde was the teacher's daughter, a teacher he knew was from a strong wizarding heritage than that meant 'So I guess she's not a mudblood.' Of course that would explain why she had such a different wand. Only one of pure blood could have access to such a powerful item. He had felt the power calling to him like a siren's song. He wanted it.

As if they were one, the entire class turned in their seats and stared at Usagi. "Well no wonder she knows this supposedly hard spell then," sneered Pansy Parkinson. "She's probably been raised performing that spell, and here we thought she was some great wonder wizard." She pretended to spit at Usagi and laughed as the girl winced. Contrary to popular disbelief, Pansy was smart, or at least smart enough to keep her voice low enough so only her chosen victim could hear her bullying. 

Usagi ignored the cat calls that seemed to echo across the room. But she did notice something, not all of Slytherin was joining in and teasing her now. Was she considered part of their house now that she had been deemed 'pure'?

She focused her attention on the blackboard and on Serenity herself as the older woman wrote on the chalkboard. To be perfectly honest, Usagi still didn't have a clue on why she was in this place. Why had the Ginzuishou saved her when all she wished for was death? Of course her mother was alive here Did this mean that the others were as well? Would she see her friends again? Would she see her beloved once more? Tears of happiness stung her eyes at this thought and she glanced around in interest. Was one of these students the new body for any of them?

"Draco Malfoy," Serenity's voice rang out and drowned the whispers in the classroom. Many of the students hadn't been paying attention and watched Draco in interest as they tried to determine just why he had been called. "I want you to try one of these spells," Serenity studied the boy she had just made a request of. Not many in this class were gifted except for a small few, and she wasn't expecting but one or two to manage any of the senshi's spells at first. By the end of the school year everyone would at least be able to perform a single attack, and maybe a gifted few would have access to more than one, but it would take the whole school year to accomplish such a feat. 

Draco arose from his seat like a young prince. "Where's my youma, or whatever that disgusting creature was called?" He demanded as he polished his wand with the edge of his robe and glanced around in faked interest. 

Serenity almost giggled over the boy but forced the sound into an amused chuckle. "You're not quite ready for a real threat yet," she dissuaded. "Instead you'll be practicing with Usagi." Even if he was from the cruelest house, she found herself vastly amused with his arrogance. Maybe this was because back on the Moon Kingdom that was a trait that didn't exist? 

An uneasy frown spread to Usagi's lips. She was going to be paired with 'him' of all people? Of course she was curious to see if he had that spark of good she had thought she had found the night before, but another side of her was terrified she'd find he was rotten through and through. Her thoughts went off track as she noticed something odd, and a bit alarming. Why was her mother staring at Draco like that? It sent a shiver down her back and she quickly averted her eyes, "okay," she agreed reluctantly.

Serenity took a place behind Draco and politely showed him the correct way to point his wand. "Like this," she announced with a small smile. "Now, just focus and concentrate to see if any of the spells I informed you about pop into your mind. Just say the first thing that comes to you."

"This is stupid," Draco obediently announced with his usual sneer. He noticed the teacher watching him with an odd look and frowning faintly glanced away. Surely she wasn't. He cleared his throat and easily pointed his wand at Usagi like he had been shown. "Crescent Beam."

A tiny light flickered a few times at tip of his wand. At its third attempt a tiny ray of light lanced out from the wand and seemed to arc towards Usagi's wand. The connection seemed to glow for a moment as the Ginzuishou wand energized Draco's own wand, before it faded away like the trails of a child's sparkler. "What?" Usagi questioned mystified as she stared at the glittering gem. How had that happened?

Serenity's smile blossomed as she was filled with a sense of awe and pride. How unusual that the one that had caught her eye was the first to perform one of the spells on his first try. It wasn't the strongest attack, but for a first attempt it was amazing. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy, not many can manage to do such a fine job of mastering it on the first try."

Draco smirked. Maybe this teacher wasn't quite as bad as his father had warned. She obviously seemed to know talent when she saw it. "Of course It's not hard at all." He smirked and glanced over at the infuriated trio. He loved to rub it in their faces. 

Hermione forced herself to ignore him as she faced Usagi. She was the calmest of the group, but still even she got infuriated with the way Draco seemed to treat her and her friends. Someone needed to teach the boy a lesson, and she could only hope it happened soon. Hermione pointed her wand at the waiting Usagi and smiled briefly at the girl. She wasn't quite sure why Ron and Harry had seemed to hate her on sight, but she didn't think it was fair. It was obvious that the girl wasn't being accepted by any of the houses, not even her own! So she at least would be friendly. "Shabon Spray," she announced clearly. 

Bubbles the size of dimes spilled from her wand in an eruption and floated lazily through the air. As she forced a bit more thought into the attack she managed to make a bubble the size of a quarter that was almost instantly sucked into Usagi's wand.

"Why is her wand absorbing the attacks?" Neville asked mystified. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the spectacle. Since when did wands absorb attacks on their own? That thought made him think about how great it would be to have a wand that absorbed attacks instead of letting their owners get hit with the spells It would have been the perfect wand for him, maybe he could ask the girl if she'd let him see it?

Serenity eyed the new speaker for a moment before winking at him. "That's a secret," she admitted with a small sly grin. "Just know that if any of you tried to attack Usagi for real with these spells, or any other, it won't work. But please don't try these spells on each other. If you managed to produce a high quality attack you could get seriously hurt. So be careful when practicing, and do so in a wide open area preferably away from trees and things that easily burn."

After an endless stream of students who had tried and failed, only Ron, Neville and Harry were left. Ron stepped forward and swallowed nervously. What if he failed? The last thing he wanted was for Draco to be able to perform a spell he couldn't. He closed his eyes for a moment and desperately wished for a spell to outdo Draco. The words seemed to appear in his mind and he pointed his wand at Usagi. "Fire Soul!"

Usagi was forced to take a step backwards as a wave of fire erupted from Ron's wand. Instead of burning her into a crisp however the ring of fire circled her almost in a loving embrace before slowly flowing into the Ginzuishou. It was the strangest thing she had ever felt. She could almost recall the fiery priestess as the fire had flamed. 'Rei'

Neville was the next to try. He fought his nerves as he timidly pointed his wand at the girl. What if he messed up? He always messed up; didn't the teacher say that these spells could hurt someone if they weren't performed correctly? He noticed Serenity about to wave him on and try the next student when he blurted the words that seemed to ring through his mind. "Supreme Thunder!"  
.   
A small spasm of lightning crackled at the end of his wand before it jumped to Usagi's and vanished. Neville stared at his wand in shock. Had he really managed to perform a spell that most of the students couldn't? He almost collapsed as he stared numbly at his wand. He couldn't wait to tell his gram.

Serenity was impressed. Out of all of the students she had least suspected Neville to harness one of the senshi's powers. And for it to be Jupiter's! It was intriguing considering the tales she had been told by some of the other teachers. Her eyes rose from the stunned boy and studied the last student who had yet to try. Would the famous Harry Potter manage to use the powers of a senshi? "Would you like to try?" She questioned as she studied the boy.

Harry nodded briskly before getting to his feet. He was still furious at this first year, and he was even more so furious with the fact that Malfoy had performed the spell. He wasn't going to let the showoff prefect beat him. Not in this, not this time. 

Like a soldier he held his wand in a salute as he focused. He still disliked this girl. This 'special' first year; he didn't trust her. How could he trust someone that had taken away Dumbledore's attention away from him? He tried to ignore the fact that Dumbledore had ignored him just about all of this summer. It hurt and so he struck out the first person that made him furious. 

He closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to get his feelings under control. After a long moment he took a deep breath and opened his eyes and focused on any words that came to mind. The echoing mantra in his mind seemed wrong to say, but after a minute and no other sound, he settled on it. "Moon Tiara Action."

Everyone even Serenity, was stunned as a blinding light erupted from his wand. The bright stream swirled around Usagi's head and for a moment seemed to form an unbreakable golden circlet. For a brief moment, in the midst of the sounds of a faint song that echoed throughout the class, a faded crescent moon seemed to shine on Usagi's forehead before quickly vanishing. The attack fizzled away as it too was absorbed.

Serenity smiled lightly, her cheeks were flushed from the class. That was two that had caught her eye, and two very different boys. It made her wish she was younger Or that Lunarian customs were still in place anyway. "Very good," she congratulated everyone. "I will not be handing out any homework, and please, don't practice on each other or around anything that's likely to burn."

As the class filed out in a chattering mass all in a hurry to get to their next lessons, Serenity gently caught the edge of Usagi's robe and watched as the girl turned hopeful eyes to her. She hated what she had to do. "MusumeI know you're looking for the others. Gomen, demo." Her voice broke and she forced tears out of her eyes. "We're the only ones, the Ginzuishou hasn't saved them.They gave up their chances at rebirth when they gave up their immortality. As for Endymion" Her voice trailed off and she glanced away. "He was never a senshi or Lunarian He was destined to perish."

A stifled gasp escaped from Usagi's fingers as she covered her mouth with them in an attempt to stop the deep sobs that threatened to escape from her. Her prince She would never see him again? "Why?" she demanded her voice cracking. "Why couldn't the Ginzuishou keep him alive?" she didn't care if she sounded demanding. If she no longer acted her real age; she couldn't stand to be without him. 

"Don't try anything foolish, please, musume. I know what you did to get here." Her wise old eyes slid away from the tearful youthful ones in front of her. "The consorts of the royal family have always had to deal with such harsh destinies. You remember what I told you when you first picked Endymion I hope you keep that in mind when you choose your next love."

Usagi stared numbly at her former mother for a long moment before shaking her head in disbelief. "He's my soul mate," she whispered. "You only have one soul mate. I'm not going to just choose someone else. No one can replace him."

Serenity chuckled darkly. "You'll change your mind soon enough, musume," she whispered as she dropped her eyes and took a step backwards. "Just be careful and don't do anything foolish. It is lunch time for the rest of your house and I have another class." She ignored the lance of pain that struck her heart as Usagi glared darkly at here before turning on her heel and exiting without a word.

Usagi was hurt. She couldn't believe her mother had been so callous. The only reason she hadn't ran away from this weird school was because of the chance to get to know her mother. Is this how it had been in the Silver Millennium? She felt the enchantment and her only excuse to stay in this world, shatter like broken glass and made her way to the Great Hall. She might as well enjoy her last meal.

She wandered like a lost waif as she let her mind wander. She hadn't decided just what she would do yet, or where she would do it. But she was going to end it. Not even her mother was worth the pain of knowing she'd never see him again. There had to be a way that her soul could be with his. She had to find it. Her inner musings were interrupted as she noticed someone silently watching her from the corner of her eye. She glanced over and frowned quizzically at Draco. Why was he studying her?

"So You're not a mudblood. And you obviously can do some magic" He slowly looked her up and down as if taking his time. So far so good she seemed capable of becoming the president of his soon to be formed fan club. "Maybe that stupid hat was right" 

Usagi tried to ignore him. Not only would she not get to see her love, but her friends were gone. Gone because she had selflessly given them their heart's desire and released them from their curse, it wasn't fair she was never given that chance. It wasn't right that these total strangers were using her precious friends' attacks. How could it have happened? 

"You're actually ignoring me, aren't you?" Draco demanded in disbelief. His eyes narrowed in pure fury as he restrained himself from lashing out at her. No one ignored him. 

Usagi seemed to snap out of her stupor and stared blankly at Draco for a moment before smiling an odd smile. "Is there" Her voice trailed off and she cleared her throat more. She didn't want to let what she planned to do slip through her tone of voice. "Is there a place here where I can be alone? Where no one will know what is happening?"

Draco eyed her closer in suspicion. Now after daring to ignore him she was going to ask something from him? He almost snorted at the thought and merely glared at her before his master plan came back in mind. Perhaps he could work a deal from this "You want me to take you?" he demanded with just the right tone of disbelief. It would be suspicious if he seemed too excited to help her out.

Slowly she shook her head not trusting herself to speak for a moment. "No," she tried to force herself to smile. This boy seemed to have a good side. She didn't want him tainted by her death. "Just please tell me where I can go to be alone, and not be caught."

Draco almost laughed in triumph. His plan was working better than he had anticipated. He raised a slim pale brow and eyed her with an almost smile. "So you're a rule breaker as well, hmm?" he glanced leisurely around the Great Hall to make sure that no one was watching them. "I'll take you there now if you want," he casually offered his eyes narrowed slightly as he waited for her response. He waited for a long pregnant pause before making his move, "if you let me take a closer look at that wand of yours for a few minutes."

Usagi frowned faintly at this request. So far the Ginzuishou seemed harmless but What if it reacted badly in the hand of someone that didn't have Lunarian blood coursing through their veins? But Serenity was here, she could fix any mistakes and the chance was too great to pass up. If he got hurt, it would be someone else's problem. She hated the thought of hurting someone, but her need to be with her loved ones was too great. "Agreed You can borrow it when we get there."

Draco fought to hide his smirk, but it shone through anyway as visible as a victory banner. "Very well" He again took surveillance of the Great Hall before tilting his head towards the doors. "This way," he commented in a low voice as he forged a path out of the Hall. He didn't even glance back at the girl; he was confident she had no choice but to follow. Soon that powerful wand would be in his grasp. 

She let her mind wander back to her plans as she carefully followed the slightly taller boy back out of the Hall and to their common room. In fact her attention only focused on him for a brief moment after they passed by the dimly glowing fire and mounted the stairs leading towards her dorm. "I only need a few seconds." She whispered more to herself than her guide.

Draco paused in his own planning to give the girl an odd look. What did she need to do for a few mere seconds? "You want to be completely alone?" he tried to clarify. Just what was the girl going to do? For some reason he had the oddest feeling of ice creeping up his spine. He shook it off and attempted to focus on the wand. If she only needed a few seconds he wouldn't have long to try to create a fake wand. 

She nodded slightly and swallowed hard as she felt herself starting to rethink her decision. She wasn't scared of death, but she was scared that she wouldn't end up where she wanted, that she'd be torn from her loved ones with no chance of reuniting. "I mean it," she cautioned a bit harsher than she would have normally done. "I just want to be alone for a few seconds; it shouldn't take more than a minute."

Draco's scowl was apparent as he glared at her. Who did this first year think she was? No one ordered him around or so carelessly made plans without making sure they fit around his schedule! "I don't take orders from first years," he managed to sneer at her as he seethed. Maybe he would lock her up and let Mrs. Norris and Filch the caretaker, manage to find her. It'd be the least that this uppity first year would deserve.

Usagi seemed to take notice that they were in the girls' dorm and she raised an eyebrow at the pale-haired boy. Had she misjudged him and now she was alone with a possible pervert? "Why are we here?" She took a careful step backwards and rethought her plan. If he was a pervert and planning something she had to figure out a way to surprise him and get to safety. She wasn't letting anyone touch her like that. Her body belonged solely to her Mamo-chan, her sweet prince. 

Draco didn't seem to realize that she was almost ready to attack him and smirked smugly. He had noticed the fear in her voice; seems she knew her place again. As if he'd let a little nothing like her boss a prefect like him around. "You wanted to be alone, right?" he didn't wait for her response and continued, "Potter isn't the only one who knows the secrets and old passageways to this dump."

Usagi was on guard as he walked between the neat rows of the beds in one of the dorms. Surprisingly he hadn't chosen to head towards her dorm. She would have screamed and ran for it if that had been the case. She watched silently as he looked between each bed carefully before kneeling by a violet tinged one. "In here?" she managed to regain her voice and prepared to brain him with her wand and make a run for it. 

Draco seemed to finally realize what the girl was thinking and colored. How dare she think he would touch something like her! His standards were higher than just a girl from Slytherin. "Of course not!" he snapped his eyes like glowing chips of coal. He glared at her again before crouching down and probing at something under the bed with his wand. The floor rumbled for a moment and the bed gave a shudder as if it was going to collapse before slowly moving backwards to reveal a small hole in the floor. "There, I'll keep watch for that stupid cat and keep your wand safe." He was proud of himself for actually sounding half sincere. The girl obviously didn't notice a thing.

Usagi gave a brisk nod and with one last suspicious look in his direction she let herself slip through the small hole into the inky blackness. She was thankful that she was small in stature because if she had been the size of Makoto she would have never fit in here. The thought of her friend made her smile tearfully and strengthened her will to do what she desired to do.

She waited for a long moment as Draco closed the door over her and muttered some directions knocking on the wood with her fist when she was ready to climb out. She almost lost it and had to bite her fist to stop herself from laughing hysterically. Who would have thought the former princess of the universe, the soldier of love and justice would wish to take her life? She closed her eyes and let the tears fall for a few precious seconds. She didn't want to die But she didn't want to be apart from them any longer. They were her saviors, the reason she existed. She couldn't just start anew without them! She'd do anything to be with them again, even if it meant repeating steps she had only done once before; though this time she didn't have a handy sword lying at her fingertips that she could easily use.

Meanwhile above, Draco was closely studying the seemingly innocent shining crystal wand. His sharp eyes memorized every little detail and sparkle as he prepared to create an exact duplicate out of an old stick. The whole thing seemed to hum with strong inner power but he couldn't even try to unlock it as the wand knew he wasn't its original owner. He heard a soft muffled sound nearby and tensed. If he was caught in one of the girls' dorms he'd be in detention for weeks. 

After the last of her tears fell Usagi took a deep breath and pulled out a small mirror she had pocketed during the day. She felt bad for stealing but in this case her need was greater than the nameless owner. She wrapped the edge of her robe around the glass to muffle the sound and stomped as hard as she could on the flat surface. A tear slipped down as she heard an almost inaudible crack and she wiped it away without thought. This wasn't the time for any more tears.

Carefully she bent down in the small area and picked up the now broken mirror as she sat on the ground to contemplate her next action. The first time she had been in this position it had been really quick and in the spur of the moment. Her only love had been slaughtered in front of her as he had dashed in to protect her, she hadn't been thinking when she picked up the holy blade and drove it into her body. This time it seemed all she could do was think.

She picked up the longest sliver of glass she had managed to produce with her robe so she wouldn't cut herself on its sharp edges. Closing her eyes she tried to slash at her wrist but only managed to poke her shoulder. She'd have to watch the event to make sure it was properly carried out. She took a deep breath and folding some of her robe over one end of the glass as a makeshift handle; she began to push the glass into her chest until a small pearl of blood appeared at the tip and rolled down her sweaty skin. Could she really do this?

With a soft whimper she thrust the blade through skin and gasped in pain as she managed to hit bone. With a whimpering wince she pulled the bloody fragment out of her chest and repositioned it in-between where she had felt the bones. With a deep breath she prepared to aim for her heart and end it all.

Draco scowled as he saw the shadow of the caretaker's stupid troublesome cat crossing the threshold. Why was that mangy animal allowed to roam wherever she wanted? It wasn't right. He quickly threw the trapdoor open and flooded the small space with light. Without bothering to look down he slipped through the hole and shut the door behind him just as he heard the cat come into the room.

As he let go of the door and fell to the ground he heard a soft whimper of pain before he felt a blinding stabbing lance of pain in his thigh. With a muffled curse he sprang off the girl and ordered his wand to make light with one word. "Lumos" 

He wasn't quite sure how to react to the scene before him. The blonde was glaring darkly at him but the light in her eyes seemed dim. He had a feeling it had something to do with the increasing pool of blood that seemed to be seeping from a bloody wound on her chest where her flesh almost seemed to have been scraped with a knife. If she survived whatever she had been doing; she was going to have a scar.

"I told you to leave me alone," she growled like a weak kitten at him as she pulled her tattered robes together. Though honestly she felt somewhat thankful considering that the sliver of the mirror she had been using was sort of short she hadn't really realized she couldn't have pushed it in all the way by herself. With him falling on her he had somehow pressed the deadly piece inside of her and she could almost feel the Ginzuishou howling in pain as it sensed her end approaching. There weren't any endless fields of green, or any bright lights. She didn't even get voices calling to her from the grave. It just seemed endlessly empty. She was scared. "Help me." She didn't even seem aware the word had slipped out and blinked at Draco for a moment as if seeing him for the first time. 

Draco took a step backwards instinctively. What was this girl doing? Was she bloody insane? Why had she been trying to take her life? And it looked like she was succeeding there from the amount of blood that she seemed to be producing. It was scaring him seeing a pureblood die in front of him. If she had been a mudblood he wouldn't have cared and just laughed but a pureblood? It seemed wrong. He pointed the Ginzuishou wand at her, forgetting it wasn't his own, as he tried to think of a spell or a mere incantation to stop the blood. He couldn't think of anything. He could only stare blankly at her. "The hospital wing," he announced in decision as he glanced around for a way to help her up to the door in the ceiling. She couldn't walk in the state she was in.

Usagi realized he was trying to help her and a small smile crept to her lips. "I knew.I knew you weren't evil," she mumbled as her eyes closed against her will. "I'm sorry that you had to see this.I planned to do this where no one could see." her words seemed strained and her breathing had grown labored as if it was an effort to produce a single sound."Everyone I'mthis." she didn't even see Draco in the room anymore as her mind rolled backwards and she called on the images of her friends calling to her and welcoming them to her; her family.

"Don't you listen to her!" snapped a voice. Draco glanced around for a few precious moments and decided he had been hearing things when he realized something that made him pale. The girl's wand started to glow a soft orange color. Surely the wand wasn't."Don't you dare listen to her; she's not supposed to die. Save her!"

So not only a talking wand. But a demanding one as well. Draco could deal with this better than the fact someone had been hell bent on ending their life. "Who are you to speak to me like that?" he gave the wand a little shake to show it who was boss and noticed a small orange heart erupt from it and sting his nose. 

"I'm the wand you were planning to steal. Anyway, my name is Venus. You're not going crazy either," she interrupted as she heard the thought run through his mind. "Just help me save her."

He stared at the shining wand and rubbed his stinging nose. The indignity of it allWas he really going to listen to some girl he couldn't see and that had dared attack him? Besides what was it to him if some girl died? So what if she was from his house, and that he had plans to make her head of his fan club His plans. His eyes narrowed on the dying girl and he almost groaned in frustration. She was screwing up everything! He was not going to let that stupid Potter get all the attention and praise this year! But could he really help the girl without getting a return benefit?

The wand was now shining a vivid red. Venus wasn't pleased one bit. How dare this brat she had chosen to share her powers with think of only himself! "Listen, I'll give you every spell at my disposal, every ounce of power I have if you save her. All you have to do is kiss me and transfer the power to her. With my power you'd be the star of that new class you've been taking." Venus knew where to chip away at the boy's pride. She had seen into his heart when he had picked the wand up the very first time.

All this talk caused Draco to frown deeply marring his boyish looks. Yes, he did want to be the star for once this year, but was he willing to kiss a silly wand for such status? And on top of that kiss a first year that was foolish enough to try to kill her self! But the promise of power if this 'Venus' could produce something more substantial than the heart bubble she had thrown at him, perhaps this could all be to his advantage. Well worth the sacrifice even. He glanced uneasily at the pale lips that seemed to be rapidly turning blue. Was he really going to go through with this?

With a sigh of suffering he pulled the wand to his lips and quickly pressed it to his lips. As soon as he made contact with it he felt an overwhelming urge to smile giddily as he was flooded with a warm almost burning hot power. He could feel it thudding through his veins and heard the wand promise it could strip him of it if he didn't fulfill his end of the bargain. 

He almost chuckled as he realized it was still reading his mind; just what he needed, a mind reading stick. The wand urged him to hurry and he pulled away and turned his attention to the girl. She had positioned her pale almost bone white arms over her wound as if she had been trying to stop the flow of the red earlier. She didn't seem to be breathing anymore and he couldn't find any sense of life in her eyes. Trying to shake the feeling he was staring at a corpse he moved forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Fireworks

That could be the only word he could describe what it felt like. If he had thought the earlier transfer of power was exhilarating, it paled in comparison to what was happening now. Raw burning energy was pumping back and forth between the two of them and he was almost screaming in anticipated pain. But nothing hurt him; he was more alive than he had ever been. It was like an endless roller coaster that would never end as the power built up to an almost intolerable peak and then flooded into the girl below him, only to repeat the process. He felt something sharp poke him in the chest and if he could have pulled back at this point he would of. Instead he rolled his eyes sideways and stared for a moment as he realized the glass had popped out of her and was now shattering into nothing but dust as it was attacked by a frenzy of weird shapes that reminded him of a crazy lava lamp. His attention was quickly diverted by the constant pull again and the matter of the glass slipped his mind as he gave into the endless cycle.

Soon he was weak and dizzy and he collapsed on the girl his eyes slowly starting to close as he weakly tried to break the connection. Was he going to die in such an undignified way? Before he could put more thought into this observation he was staring into the depths of two sparkling azure eyes that seemed to hold the knowledge of the entire world before blackness fell in a curtain over him and he lost all thought.

***

Never got a chance to read the original or not sure why it's being revised? Well... Take a peek below and do a comparison for yourselves ^.~

***

Chapter One: Draco Malfoy   
"Slytherin!" the brim of the hat shouted.

Oddly enough no one in the Great hall clapped. They merely stared at the person on the stool. Not even a minute ago it had been a normal 11 year old first year and now

"Nani? Doko?" Usagi asked as she looked around confused.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered.

"Hogwarts?" She repeated confused. "Demo. Doushite?"

Hermione stared at the girl that was as old as she and her friends in shock. "Watashi wa Hermione."

"What?" Ron asked clearly confused.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked equally puzzled.

"The only words of Japanese I know," She replied. "She doesn't seem to understand English"

Dumbledore now stood beside the confused girl. "Nihongo?"

She nodded, "Hai hai!"

Dumbledore seemed to nod. "So desu ne" He smiled and brought out his wand. "Tranlatus." 

Usagi blinked. "Thank you"

Dumbledore smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Go join your table please."

"Professor!" Objected Snape. He didn't like the looks of the girl.

Usagi still feeling puzzled did what she was told and sat at the table the stranger had pointed out. Many there stared at her uneasily and moved away. She ignored them and glanced at her wrist with a tiny frown. 'I've failed'

"What are you doing at our table?" demanded a pale-haired boy. "Aren't you a mudblood?"

Usagi blinked at him. "A what?"

Ron frowned as he noticed the way the new girl was being openly laughed at over at the Slytherin table. "I wonder why the hat put her with them They're the worst."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure I wonder why she could only speak Japanese"

Dumbledore clapped his hands for silence and the buzz inside the chamber quieted down. "Let us enjoy the feast!"

Usagi stared at her table startled as food appeared. "Wow"

The boy frowned again. "I knew that stupid hat would screw up You don't belong here."

Usagi nodded. "I don't" she frowned at her plate. "No dumplings?" Instantly they appeared along with a selection of Japanese morsels. She grinned and started to eat not giving any mind to where the food was appearing from.

"Think she'd join S.P.E.W?" Hermione asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're not going to do that again all this year are you?" He demanded with a shake of his head.

Usagi finished her meal and noticed the occupants of her table staring or rather glaring at her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Just who are you anyway?" one of the boy's companions demanded.

"Usagi Tsukino." She answered.

"Do you even know what Hogwarts is?" 

She shook her head, "So who are you?" She demanded of the inquiring boy.

"Draco Malfoy," he said with a smirk. "I'm sure that even you must have heard of the Malfoy family. We're one of the purest and longest living wizard families in existence."

"Wizard?" Usagi parroted. "I see" 

"Come along," snapped the Slytherin prefect. "The password is mudblood." His eyes were focused on Usagi as he spoke.

Usagi followed the group through a series of stairs that had the habit of changing and rearranging their selves. She even almost fell through a stair but another second year behind her had actually helped. They traveled down a labyrinth of tunnels and into a dark damp corridor. They paused by a rusty torch, "Mudblood," Malfoy sneered.

The wall grated and slowly opened. Usagi shivered as she walked inside the room and stared at the merrily burning fire. "It's freezing in here" She sighed and stared into the fire not moving. Where in the world had the ginzuishou left her? She dug into the pockets of her robes and slowly brought out what she assumed was a wand. Her eyes widened in shock. "Ginzuishou"

"What rubbish are you speaking?" Demanded Malfoy behind her. He didn't trust the girl. She didn't belong and he wasn't going to let her have free run of the common room. 

Usagi simply showed him her wand. "The Ginzuishou turned into this"

Malfoy ignored her words. But the wand she held It looked like something only a pure-blood should be able to get a hold of. "What kind of wand is that?"

She shook her head unsure. "I I don't know."

His sneer returned. "I doubt you can even use it" He noticed that she looked around lost and scowled. He'd help her this once only because he was curious about that wand. If she did prove incapable of using it he could always have Crabbe and Goyle steal it for him. "The girls' common room is up the stairs to the right of the dragon head."

She stared at him startled for a moment then smiled slightly, "Thank you," she whispered before following his directions and ending up in where she would spend the term. She noticed names scoured into the wood above the beds and came to the one she assumed was hers. With a sigh she opened a pink chest with bunnies on it and couldn't help but smile. 'The Usagi Tsukino that lived before me seems to have the same tastes how strange.' 

After she had gotten dressed for bed she laid down and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. She still had no clue how the Ginzuishou had gotten her here but she knew she would figure it out later. Once she did she would try once more to end it. To try to end up with her loved ones once and for all.

Usagi awoke to a virtually empty room. Everyone seemed to have left and there seemed to be a leak coming from overhead for water was steadily dripping onto her nose. She sneezed and got up. With a yawn she rolled over and fell out of bed. She winced in pain and donned her robes once more that smelled clean. She made sure the Ginzuishou wand was in her pocket and looked at a list that seemed to mention supplies she'd need for various classes and the dates of those classes. As she realized one class was due to start in a minute she yelped in shock and dashed out of the girls' room. She nearly ran over the older students in her rush out the door. "Late again!"

Usagi almost tripped over her robes countless times but managed to barely make it into her first class. Snape scowled deeply at her. "You weren't in the Great Hall this morning, Miss Tsukino."

"The what?" Usagi questioned confused.

"You missed breakfast," He muttered. A strange smile came to his lips. "But you made it on time so no points from Slytherin. Now go take a seat."

Usagi did as she was bade and listened solemnly to everything her scary teacher said. According to him this was potions class and she was expected to concoct potions in her cauldron. She had been paired up with a nervous Ravenclaw first year girl. Together the two managed to blunder their way through class and yet not talk. It seemed that Ravenclaw had a grudge against Slytherins. 

After her first class Usagi was supposed to go to Transfiguration. She scowled as she realized she had no clue how to get there. "Stupid Ginzuishou it could have at least given me some idea of what to do," she mumbled.

"Lost?" Queried a voice. 

She glanced up and her eyes widened in shock. "The picture is talking to me"

The silver-haired woman in front of her laughed. "A first year, hmm?" She smiled. "Since you came from Snape's I assume you have Transfiguration next?" She paused to see Usagi nod. "Excellent. Well" She looked around. "This way!" She announced merrily vanishing into the next picture frame and leading Usagi to her next class.

Usagi followed the mysterious woman throughout the day and was unaware that all four groups in the school disliked her. The Slytherins thought she was a mudblood and the other three houses thought she was just another Slytherin.

"Where next?" Usagi asked as she glanced at her schedule. According to this she was supposed to go to a Mr. Binns class.

"Well You're coming with me to my class." The woman announced with a wink. "This way!"

Usagi nearly had to run to catch up. She arrived panting and stared at the group of fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors "Lost?" sneered members of both groups. 

She turned red and flushed. "Nooo"

"A little slow, Usagi-chan," chided a voice. 

Usagi's eyes lifted and she saw the woman from the portrait smiling at her. "Come on class let's start." She noticed Usagi staring at her hard as if trying to recognize her. She waited until everyone had went into the classroom and raised her bangs showing a pale crescent moon on her forehead. "My name is Serenity You would remember me as Queen Serenity"

Usagi's eyes widened shocked. "Mother?" She asked in a soft squeak.

Serenity nodded and smiled. "The Ginzuishou doesn't let us just die When we die in our world it brings us here to start again don't worry you'll learn everything you need to know. Now come on I want you to help me out in here."

The two entered the classroom and Serenity pointed to a seat next to her own. She smiled brightly at her first class. "My name is Professor Serenity, and Dumbledore has given me permission to teach you all a different branch of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Malfoy frowned at Usagi, "She shouldn't be allowed here. She's only a first year."

Serenity frowned deeply at this. "Excuse me but my musume has permission to be here by Dumbledore himself, Mr. Malfoy."

"Musume?" The rest of the class asked confused.

Usagi turned pink and looked at the ground. It was strange being called that by Queen Serenity once more. "Shouldn't you tell them what it means?" She weakly offered.

Serenity smirked, "If they want to know what it means they can look up Japanese and see for themselves." She paused to write the word on the board. "It's spelled just like this."

Usagi flushed and focused on the floor. "Can we start now?" she asked softly.

Serenity nodded, "Of course Today I'll be showing you all the various types of creatures you'll learn to overcome throughout the school year." She glanced at Usagi. "Get your wand out please"

Usagi did as she was told and stared horrified as a shapeless black creature appeared. It was like the opposite of a ghost. Instead of transparent you couldn't see through it and it was coal black. "Youma," she whispered in shock.

Serenity nodded, "Yes, the youma you see here I created Because of this it doesn't have it's normal standards yet. Normally they appear as scantily clad females with sharpened teeth and nails. They're extremely dangerous but can be taken down with a range of spells. The hardest spell to learn will be the one Usagi is about to perform. It's called Moon Tiara Action."

Ron frowned faintly from his seat. "But that sounds too simple! Shouldn't it sound more like a spell or something?"

Serenity pointed to Usagi. "Watch and see what it does"

Usagi solemnly stared at the youma. Hate flickered in its eyes and it dove for her. She almost tripped over a desk in her rush to get away and she gasped in pain as one of its hands grew claws and drew blood. Even as she stared at it a shape and look slowly started to form. She stared at her wand for a moment and pointed it hoping that this would work. "Moon Tiara Action!"

A golden light came from her wand and with a shrill scream the youma was reduced to dust. "Very good, musume," Serenity congratulated with a smile. "Now none of you will be able to handle that particular spell for awhile. Instead there are others you can use. Included are 'Fire Soul', 'Shabon Spray', 'Supreme Thunder', and 'Crescent Beam.'"

Malfoy stared at Usagi. "How could she do the most complex spell? She's only a first year. I demand to use that spell."

Usagi frowned, "No," she interrupted. "It's too dangerous None of you have a clue about youma or what they can do." She winced and looked down at her wound which had looked like a simple cut but was worse.

Serenity sighed. "Your wand please, musume."

Usagi handed it over. "Here"

Serenity smiled kindly and tapped Usagi on the nose. "Onegai, Ginzuishou." The wand began to glow a bright white and Usagi was healed.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a long moment. "Oh!" she gasped startled as her hand shot into the air. 

Serenity nodded. "Yes?"

"I know what musume means!" 

Serenity smiled. "Do tell us."

"Daughter."

Serenity nodded, "That is correct."

Malfoy froze. If Usagi was the teacher's daughter. A teacher he knew was from a strong wizarding heritage then that meant 'So she's not a mudblood'

The entire class then turned their attention on Usagi. "No wonder she knows the spell then," sneered a fifth year Slytherin by Malfoy. "She's probably been raised doing it, and here we thought she was some wonder wizard."

Usagi didn't reply and just watched Serenity as she wrote on the board. She still wasn't quite sure what exactly had happened. She knew the Ginzuishou had did something and sent her to this strange place. 'At least Mother is here' She thought as she watched the former queen write all the attributes for youma. 'Maybe maybe everyone is here somewhere?' She brightened at the thought and looked around.

"Draco Malfoy," Serenity called. "I want you to try one of the spells."

Draco frowned faintly. "Where's my youma or whatever that disgusting creature is?"

Serenity chuckled, "You're not ready to face one yet. Instead you'll all be practicing with Usagi."

Usagi frowned uneasily. "Okay," she agreed slowly.

Serenity stood behind Malfoy and showed him how to point the wand. "Like this Now just say the words that should pop into your mind."

"This is stupid," Malfoy repeated. Serenity glared at him and rolling his eyes he pointed the wand at Usagi. "Crescent Beam."

A very tiny golden beam of light flickered from his wand and was absorbed into Usagi's Ginzuishou wand. "What?" she asked glancing at Serenity in confusion.

Serenity smiled, "Very good, Malfoy. Not many can master it that well the first time."

Malfoy smirked. "Of course It's not hard at all."

Usagi ignored him as Hermione stood in front of her. "Shabon Spray," the girl announced her wand pointed at Usagi. A flood of bubbles filled the room and once again mysteriously vanished into Usagi's wand.

"Why is her wand absorbing the attacks?" Harry asked confused.

Serenity smiled at the group. "That's a secret Just know that if any of you tried to attack her for real with any of these attacks it wouldn't work. However you could seriously hurt each other trying to perform this so be careful."

Ron was the next to last person to try and glanced nervously around. For some strange reason Malfoy had been the only one to get the Crescent Beam attack and many other students had failed. Only Malfoy and Hermione had succeeded. "Fire Soul," he concentrated.

Usagi almost stepped back startled as the wave of fire rushed out of his wand. Instead of burning her however it circled around her almost embracing her before gently flowing into her wand. It was the strangest thing she had ever felt.

Serenity smiled. "Very good" She turned to Harry. "We have time for one more. Would you like to try?"

Harry nodded and pulling out his wand faced the girl. It was strange seeing a first year her age. He just stared at her for a moment wondering which spell he should try. The words that seemed to whisper in his mind however seemed a bad choice. But as time went by and that's the only incantation he heard he tried it, "Moon Tiara Action."

The class, including Serenity, stared stunned as Harry duplicated the attack Usagi demonstrated earlier. The golden flash seemed to center around Usagi's forehead and for the briefest of moments a golden crescent moon shone on her forehead before vanishing. The attack fizzled away as it too was absorbed.

Serenity smiled. "Very goodThere will be no homework and please don't practice on each other." She waited until the class had left leaving her and Usagi alone. "Gomen demo I didn't want to tell you earlier. The senshi aren't here."

Usagi's eyes widened in pain and she stared hard at the floor. "I understand"

Serenity sighed. "Go eat lunch Promise me you won't try anything here?" She knew the nod her daughter gave her wasn't true but didn't press it.

Usagi wandered out of the classroom and made her way towards the Great Hall were the rest of the students were gathering for lunch. She froze as she noticed someone staring at her. She turned slightly and noticed Malfoy studying her.

"So you're not a mudblood And obviously you know some magic" He looked her up and down for a moment. "Maybe the hat was right after all"

Usagi didn't comment. Her mind was on other subjects right now. 'The senshi aren't here I won't see them again'

"Why are you ignoring me?" He demanded his eyes narrowed.

Usagi glanced up barely registering his presence. "Is there is there a place I can go to be alone in here?"

He eyed her for a moment. "You want me to take you?" he scoffed.

Her eyes darkened for a moment and she shook her head, "No, just tell me where I can go and not get caught."

He raised a pale eyebrow and almost smiled. "A rule breaker after all hmm?" He glanced around the crowded Great Hall. "I'll show you now if you wish." He paused. "Only if you let me see that wand of yours when we get there."

Usagi nodded. The Ginzuishou seemed less dangerous in this form so it couldn't cause that much damage Even if it did, Usagi knew that Serenity would fix it all. "Agreed Once you take me there I'll let you borrow the wand."

He seemed satisfied with that and nodded. "Very well" he glanced around again taking account of who was watching. "This way," he didn't move to touch her but just led the way knowing she had no choice but to follow.

Usagi followed silently and didn't question the boy as he led her through a maze of tunnels and back towards their dorm. "I don't need much time Just a few seconds," she announced softly.

Malfoy gave her a strange look. What was she planning that she only needed a few seconds? "And you want to be completely alone?"

She nodded. "Yes" she frowned faintly at him. "I mean it After we get there you can borrow the wand and go. I won't need long."

Malfoy scowled at her. "I don't take orders from a first year."

She glanced around the empty halls. "Where are you leading me anyway?"

Malfoy smirked smugly. "You wanted to be alone so I'm taking you to the only place you can be. Potter isn't the only one that knows about secret passageways."

Usagi nodded and followed him through the doors to their common room and to her dorm. She paused and glanced at him uneasily but he brushed past her and towards the row of beds. "In here?" she asked confused.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at her. "Of course not," He crouched down and flicked at something beneath her bed. The floor rumbled gently for a moment before the bed moved back. "There. Go down there and you'll be alone. I'll keep watch up here with your wand." 

Usagi nodded and without looking back climbed down into the pitch black hole. She heard Malfoy closing the door above her and smiled faintly. She retreated to what seemed to be the corner of the room and burying her head in her hands let the tears that had built up since she had learned her senshi were never coming back, fall.

Malfoy examined the shining crystal for a long moment his eyes memorizing every detail of the wand. It seemed to hum with power but didn't react to him since it wasn't his wand. He heard a muffled sound heading his way and frowned. If someone was coming he'd have to hide.

Usagi finally finished crying and pulled a broken shard of glass from her robe pocket. She paused for a moment as she thought about how she would go about her demise. She obviously couldn't just try to slit her wrists for Malfoy would wonder why she was taking so long and check on her. Her other choices were to aim for her heart or her stomach. She closed her eyes and positioned the sharpened end of the glass at the smooth pale skin of her chest. With a soft sigh she gently pushed until she felt her skin break and a droplet of blood run down. She took a deeper breath and prepared to shove the blade fully into her heart.

Malfoy recognized Filch's cat and scowling he opened the secret door and jumped in closing it behind him. He heard a soft whimper beneath him and then felt a stabbing pain in his thigh. He jumped up startled and saw the girl glaring at him. Her robes were pulled down slightly and blood was smeared across her chest. A shard of glass was lying across her chest with blood at both ends. He suspected that one end of the red liquid was his. From the looks of it he had landed on her while she was trying to cut something or other and landed so that instead of going down the blade had slipped and cut to the side leaving a bloody trail across her chest but not enough damage for a scar. "What are you doing?" he hissed in disgust as he reached around his own robes searching for his injury.

Usagi glared darkly at him, "What does it look like I'm doing?" she demanded. "You ruined it" she glared darkly at him and pulled the Ginzuishou wand from his hands. "It's all this things fault All of it!"

Malfoy slapped a hand over her mouth and glared at her, "Quiet," he hissed. "That stupid cat is above us and Filch won't be far away. We have to wait until it's gone." With a final glare at her he released her and seemed to notice what she was doing. "You were trying to kill yourself?" he asked with a frown. Suicide wasn't exactly a subject he was familiar with.

Usagi nodded. "Yes I was trying to be with my friends again."

He gave her a weird look. "And you think killing yourself will accomplish that?"

Her eyes closed for a moment and her head leaned back. "You couldn't possibly understand You're a kid."

Malfoy glared at her. "And you're really much older?" he sneered.

She nodded. "I might not look it but I've been alive for eons."

He snorted. "I doubt that." 

"This world might not be my own but that doesn't mean I'm the same age I look. I've ruled a kingdom and watched my loved ones grow old and wither away in front of me. Can you claim any of that?"

Malfoy shook his head. "Why should I believe you?"

She tapped the Ginzuishou. "Why do you think it only listens to me? It wouldn't even kill me when I ordered it too.." she eyed him for a moment. "Since you're so against suicide would you kill me?"

Malfoy took a step backwards. What the girl was proposing was ludicrous at best. "You're insane"

She shrugged. "I've been away from my friends The ones I love My husband, my daughter My life."

He shook his head again. "Say I do believe this charade of yours Then why are you here at Hogwarts?"

She laughed softly. "The Ginzuishou made me come here Apparently it did the same for my mother. In my world she had died"

Malfoy puzzled over this for a moment. "So you're willing to kill yourself and lose the chance of knowing your mother again?"

Usagi flushed slightly. "I know it sounds selfish But I am selfish." She sighed. "It's my fault everyone died"

"Then do you really deserve death?" He questioned eyeing the girl in a new light.

A sad smile graced her lips and she nodded. "You're right I don't." she frowned faintly. "But I think it might be too late" 

Malfoy's head jerked to stare at her and he noticed a pool of crimson below her as she lay still. "You're bleeding"

"No" she shook her head slightly. "I'm dying."

Malfoy stared at her shocked not quite sure what to do. His face firming slightly he pointed his wand at her as he tried to think of a spell, any spell that could help. As his mind came up blank he cursed. "I'll have to take you to the hospital wing"

Her eyes fluttered open and she studied him a moment. "That wouldn't work" Her eyes slowly closed. "Just leave me alone This is what I want."

"Don't listen to her." 

Malfoy's head shot up and he looked around confused. "What?"

"I said don't listen to her She's not supposed to die." 

"Who are you?"

Usagi was too far gone to pay attention to him. 'Minna'

"The wand She can't hear me. My name was Minako but you can call me Venus if you like."

Malfoy shook his head. 'I'm going crazy'

"No you're not Now do you want to save her or just let her die?"

"Fine What do I have to do?"

There was a distinct feminine giggle from the wand. "First you have to kiss me"

He snorted. "I'm not kissing a wand"

He had the impression she was frowning. "There isn't much time left I'll give you some of the Ginzuishou's healing power mixed with my own power and you have to give it to her."

Malfoy frowned deeply. "You're not proposing. I kiss her Are you?" he glanced at the still body. She was pale and her lips held a slight bluish tinge.

He felt fear from the wand now. "Please She's my friend. I'll give you the ability to tap into all of my power if you carry this out for me. Please"

Not knowing why exactly he was agreeing he pulled the wand to his lips and a golden glow surrounded the wand. He quickly kissed it and felt that strange glow surrounding him. He glanced uneasily at the still body. 'Am I too late?'

"No! Not yet Please finish it," she whispered.

Malfoy with a strange feeling heating his cheeks bent down and pressed his lips to the still ones of the girl below. Almost instantly he felt that warm glow increase and power begin to flow from him into Usagi. Right before he thought he would collapse from the strain of it all her eyes flickered open and for a moment he could have sworn she kissed back. But before anything could be said between the two his energy drain caught up to him and he fell unconscious on top of her with his lips still pressed to hers.  



	2. Chapter Two: Lee Jordan

_Author Notes: _

_Silverray, actually the fifth book says that guys can't get into the Gryffindor dorm room. It doesn't say a thing about Slytherin ^.~ I figure all the dorms probably have varying layouts. _

_Duos-Bunnie, !!! Do you really know what Full Moon wo Sagashite is? *hopeful look*. well even if you don't you read it! ^^ You get a cookie *graciously hands over cookie* as for your question, yes, I am one of the authors. I *am* the author of that Give a Reason simply because the other author hasn't gotten quite to that point in the anime ^^;;_

_Brightness, you're a sweetie ^^ thanks for reading from the site. ^^ you too get a cookie._

_Sailor Millenia, and another cookie ^^;; just for reading through all my rants I know a rant a lot but things were so different on ff.net not too long ago. It hurts to see the hypocrites that abound there now . it's like as long as the story isn't Usagi-centered they don't care how well (or unwell) it's written -.- and no, I don't like badly written Usagi-centered fics either I wish a balance could be found _

_Crazygurl70, *giggles* you're adorable and you get a cookie too! (can you tell I'm in a rare good mood? ^.~)_

_Lilkoneko: Draco/Usa? Well... that's a *popular* couple but let's see if you feel the same way by the time you finish this chapter, shall we?_

_And this update is brought to you by... Chibi Pyro Duo ^^ without her birthday you would have had to wait even longer to get to read. Especially since I recently bought 5 Wheel of Time books and have just cracked the first ^.~_

***

**Chapter Two: Lee Jordan**

Tired blue eyes winced at the dim light from the crystal and finally focused on a blob of straw in front of them. It took only a moment for her to realize it wasn't straw but hair, and it was attached to the boy that led her here. The boy that had his lips pressed against hers. Horrified she pushed him off of her and onto the ground. What had happened? Why hadn't her wish been granted? Was she still.? She pulled her robes down to search and stared horrified at her flawless skin. _No_ "No." the word spilled from her lips like a bubbling mantra as she shook her head in denial. This couldn't be happening.

Her eyes were glazed as she rocked back and forth repeating the word. With each repetition her voice got louder and as it did so it caused the boy to groan softly. Instantly she was snapped out of her trance and she stared at the boy for a long moment. He didn't move again and she let her head fall back against the wall as she stared beseechingly up at the ceiling. Why was she fated to live forever? She really didn't want to. She could have sworn that this time she was dying But no, her wonderful 'gift' had kicked in and she was once again untainted and unmarred. 

Coming to a decision she got to her feet without sparing the boy on the ground a glance. She wasn't sure why he had been kissing her while she was out cold but she wasn't pleased about it. The nerve of him She forced the thought from her mind and pushed on the trap door. It gave away with ease and she shimmied through it and left the boy down in the dark. Maybe her first observation wasn't entirely right, but the boy was at least a pervert Kissing a girl while she was asleep 

The thought caused her to pause and glance backwards as a dim smile tugged at her lips. Ah, that was right. Didn't all of her favorite fairytales have a prince waking the maiden with a kiss? Perhaps that was what he was trying to do? It was a rather silly thought but seemed to make more sense since she couldn't believe the boy was entirely rotten to the core.

By the time she managed to get her mind off these odd thoughts she realized that she was in some sort of library. How she ended up here she had no idea but somehow dimly recalled a few flights of stairs. 

As she got a good look at the place she was nearly bowled over by just how many books this weird school had. That wasn't the only thing The titles of some of these books were just crazy. "Life of a Magic User," she read as she stroked one of the old books by its spine and it let out a startling giggle. Being much more cautious this time she continued her survey. "Shape Shifters Shift Shaping," her tongue tripped over the foreign words and a faint scowl marred her brow. "Honestly Were they trying to make it a tongue twister when they thought that up?" She rolled her eyes and tapped on 'Mages Through the Ages' and was startled when the book seemed to shrink back from her touch and it actually hid from her behind the rest of its companions.

A giggle escaped her as she turned round and round in the huge labyrinth of knowledge. It was amazing just how many books there were. Books of all shapes and sizes, and even personalities Ami would have enjoyed this place Usagi paused just a moment to truly imagine her friend browsing through this giant library. The thought hurt deeply like a knife cutting into her soul, but she endured the pain for the tiny glimpse of her friend. It was like for a moment her ghost was really there, gracefully touching the books and poring through them.

She really should have left sooner. The memories almost seemed to overwhelm her. Every memory she had of the shy genius was rushing back and she could almost hear her soft voice scolding her for skipping classes. The pain was too great and tears were starting to cloud her vision. Feeling herself start to crack she turned and ran out of the library ignoring the deep glare the librarian shot at her. She couldn't stay there another minute! Her quick walk turned into a jog then an all out run as she struggled to outrun her memories.

He had nearly been knocked over by the blonde and he scowled in retaliation. "Hey, you!" he demanded his voice as strict as ever. As she recovered from nearly tripping over the sudden halt to her run, he stomped towards her. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. He noticed the tears glistening in her eyes but ignored them. He had seen the same trick played out many times before. He wasn't going to be fooled that easily.

Usagi rubbed at her sore palms that had crashed into the floor when she had tripped on her robes and fallen to the ground. "Doing?" she repeated puzzled as she studied the one who had stopped her. He had fiery red hair much like Ron's, a pair of horn-rimmed glasses he was glaring at her through, and his freckles dotted his annoyed face. Why was he so mad at her? What had she done now?

"Yes, doing," he snapped his eyes narrowed. He had been told to keep a close eye on both this girl and her mother. Neither were to be trusted and he wasn't about to start. The nerve of this overgrown first year, "you're supposed to be in the Great Hall with the others," he explained with a scowl.

Usagi brushed the tears from her eyes and eyed the furious stranger carefully. Just what had she done to him to make him so mad at her? What was wrong with her that she was ticking off everyone she met? She didn't belong here "II don't know the way," she softly admitted as she glanced away. The one person that might have led her to the Hall was still probably asleep. 

He frowned deeply at her. "It isn't right to lie you know," he scolded his eyes narrowed as far as they would go. "I don't believe that no one from your house would fail to give you instructions. If you get lost you find a prefect." At the word he seemed to brighten a bit and he smirked smugly. "Prefects are there for any student to help guide them on their journey" he seemed lost in his own world as a smile played across his lips and he was lost in a sea of memories.

"Hey!" demanded an outraged voice. Draco was livid as he made his way to the two. He all but ignored the one talking to her and roughly grabbed Usagi's arm as he pulled her after him; he wasn't about to have his plans ruined quite that easily. "You have some explaining to do," he hissed as he pulled her out of the still rambling young man's range.

Usagi tried to yank her arm free but Draco had too good of a grip. "Ouch Let go," she demanded as she pulled again. "If you mean why I left you there" she started to color as she remembered what position she woke in and glanced away. "You're a pervert," she answered.

Draco's face contorted into a mask of fury as his grasp strengthened and he heard her gasp with pain. He didn't care if her wrist was smashed in the process; he only cared about setting the record straight. No one called him a pervert. "Listen," he growled his voice low and rippling with fury, "I never touched you. I only saved your life because of that stupid wand of yours." Despite his fury he wasn't about to let the wand's secret slip just yet. He wanted another chance at it. He wanted to channel its powers for his own needs and wants. 

"How dare you leave when someone's talking to you!" snapped a voice from behind them. The red-head from before stormed towards them his robes fluttering with every step; he wasn't happy at all. He had never been so humiliated in his life. A pack of students had caught him talking about his days as a prefect and had made fun of him. He had of course taken 25 points from each offender, but not even that had calmed his anger! That girl was going to pay. It hadn't taken long for him to find her either. She seemed to be in the clutches of a seething Draco Malfoy. 

"Percy Weasely," sneered Draco as he glared at the older boy. "What are you doing here? Flunk out in real life?" He chuckled as he saw the patch of red appear across the bridge of the older boy's nose. They were all alike, easily goaded. "Or did you just want to come back to mope over the loss of your girlfriend. I heard she's going out with Marcus Flint now."

Usagi stared at Draco shocked. She couldn't believe the mean vile things he was doing to this stranger! Sure the guy had yelled at her And he hadn't treated her all that nice But still! It wasn't right for him to be made fun of like that. "Stop that," she demanded as she finally managed to yank her sore arm out of his grasp. "Leave him alone, you're acting like Chibiusa!" as the name fell from her lips she felt pain sting her like a red hot knife.

Draco's fury knew no bounds. Who was she to argue with him like that? She was a first year! "How dare you," he growled as he turned away from the stunned Weasely and turned his focus on her. His plans had vanished from his mind as he was filled with utter burning rage. She was not going to get away with talking to him like that. Before she could yell at him again he had grabbed her roughly by the robes and slammed her back first into the castle walls. She was scared; that was good. He wanted her to be scared. This first year was not going to order him around like some queen. "Never order me around again," he demanded. 

Percy only stood staring for a moment before he went into action. He had never seen an older student manhandle another student in such a fashion! "50 points from Slytherin," he growled as he grabbed the boy and physically yanked him away from the wide-eyed girl. Percy wasn't one for dramatics but the fear in the girl's eyes... No student at Hogwarts should ever look like that. 

"You don't have the right to take points from me," Draco retorted as he turned to grab the shivering Usagi again. "I am a prefect," he informed with a smirk as he flashed his badge.

This was apparently the wrong thing to say to a furious Percy. "Prefect?" Percy's voice trembled with the word. What was Dumbledore thinking giving this boy such a high office? It didn't make sense at all! "No prefect would _ever_ hurt their first year class mates like you're doing. That's another 50 points from Slytherin," he paused until the furious boy started to open his mouth, "and I have authority from Professor Umbridge."

A streak of pink started to spread over Draco's cheeks while the tips of his ears turned a deep throbbing red. He had heard that name before. If Weasely was working with Umbridge then they were on the same side. Not something he would be proud to acknowledge. Gathering his shattered pride around him he narrowed his eyes at the stock still Usagi, "we'll finish this talk later," he promised as bells chimed the start of another set of classes.

Usagi nervously ran her hands over the spots where Draco had grabbed her as if they were burning. He scared her. How could anyone be capable of so much anger? And the hatred... She had seen so much hatred in his eyes for the older boy. But she had seen a gentle side of him earlier, she had to have. She just couldn't bring herself to believe that someone was completely evil. She wasn't going to be so shallow in her judging like she had in the past. Everyone had a chance for good, and she was going to prove it with Draco Malfoy.

Percy was as shocked as Usagi. He knew Draco wasn't exactly a model student, but he had no idea the boy would be so cruel to someone younger than him. He had been extensively briefed on Usagi's history. Finally he seemed to regain control of his surroundings and turned to the girl. "Follow me, I'll take you to your next class if you need." It was obvious he couldn't trust such a person to attend to their duties as a prefect.

It took her a moment but finally she nodded. She did need the help and she doubted she could find it from anyone else. The only people who were decent to her were her mother and Sir Cadogan. She doubted she could find either of them in time for her next class. "Thank you," she whispered as she followed closely behind him. 

Percy merely nodded and led the way. He knew her schedule so it wasn't a problem navigating the constantly changing stairs and making their way outside. "I have important duties to attend to so you'll have to find your way to the rest of your classes on your own," he informed her with a superior air before leaving the clueless blonde behind.

**

Usagi was not meant to fly. That was the only thought that could surmise the sheer torture she had gone through for this class that never seemed to end. Wasn't flying supposed to be fun? When she thought of flying she had always imagined a giant space ship or maybe even a magical pony... She hadn't imagined a stupid broom she'd have to mount. She was sure that wherever they were, her friends were laughing at her. 

It wasn't enough that the thing didn't jump to her hand when she had asked. No, it had to one up her by jumping so forcefully it smacked her hand and fell uselessly to the ground as she tended the injury. All of her classmates snickered; Slytherins and Ravenclaws alike chuckled at her situation. The girl from before was openly laughing; it seemed she only cowered when in Snape's potion class. The other blonde went so far as to set a spell on Usagi's broom that actually glued it to her. No, Usagi hated flying lessons. Was it any wonder she got a failing grade and advised to come back later for personal lessons?

Usagi sighed as she pulled out her class schedule. Magic was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to be one of those things you dreamed about doing when you were a kid. This wasn't fun at all... She was going to have bruises where the broom had smacked her, and she swore she had heard her teacher muttering about having to regrow skin if she had been stuck much longer. 

"It's dinner time, Musume." Serenity had found her lost daughter and felt her heart crack at the depressed expression. She remembered her own flying classes. It was a shame that Usagi had inherited her luck in that class. "You've had a long day, haven't you?"

Usagi only nodded in reply. She didn't trust herself to speak around her Mother. Something about the woman seemed surreal; besides she was her only ally in this crazy school, if she lost her support she'd be even worse off than she currently was. 

**

By the end of the day; Usagi had been kept so busy that she hadn't had time to mourn her loved ones. But as she lied in that soft warm bed she couldn't help but remember them all. She tried to forget and get some sleep but their voices seemed to echo throughout her mind and she was forced to roll over and bury her face in her pillows. Why couldn't it have worked? Why was everyone against her? She never wanted a second chance at life; she wanted to be with everyone else. She wanted her Mamo-chan! A strange mix of fury and grieving swept through her and she buried her angered and sorrowful cries in her luxurious pillow. The last thing she needed was for her roommates to have another reason to despise her.

Crash; Bang; Boom! 

The resulting rumble from the accident threw Usagi out of bed. She stared wide-eyed around her for a moment as she tried to figure out where she was. It all came back in a rush as she saw a girl tending to a dropped potion that had shattered by Usagi's bed. The stuff seemed to have imploded on impact instead of exploding. Usagi only paused briefly to desperately hope that the potion was meant to do that before she turned her attention to donning fresh robes.

She was still light-headed when she managed to find her way to the breakfast room. It wasn't often she was early to school. After silently debating with herself for awhile she decided to use the extra time to memorize her class schedule so she wouldn't be late for any other class. Her eyes widened as she realized her schedule was almost entirely different than it was before. What kind of school changed their schedules that much? Sure she hated her school she went to so long ago, but at least it kept a decent schedule! 

Frustrated that she wouldn't find an easy way to memorize all of her classes she gave up and focused on her first class. 'History of Magic' The second part of the title had promise even if the first part reminded her of days spent slumbering through boring lessons. But magic had to be a lot more fun to study than the history she was forced to learn, right?

**

As she sat staring bleary eyed at her ghost teacher Usagi yawned hugely and wished that she had been right. This was even worse than normal history despite the fact that her teacher, Mr. Binns was a ghost. As her eyelids started to droop she pinched her skin in an attempt to stay awake. As she chanced a glance around the room she was startled to find that she wasn't the only one starting to nod off. Three-fourths of the class seemed to be asleep with only a few students awake and actually taking notes. Usagi couldn't help but feel admiration for those valiant souls.

After a brief nap and the knowledge that she had missed more than half the class, Usagi woke to see the class filing out and quickly joined their ranks. There was no reason to spend more time with her ghostly teacher than necessary, and besides according to her schedule she had Potions next, the last thing she wanted to do was make Snape angry at her. He was the type of teacher who you didn't want to get on his bad side.

Usagi made it to Potions class with record timing and managed to not get lost. As she took a seat she was full of pride and relief, at least one goal she had set for herself had been fulfilled for the day. She tried to pay attention but the strange looks her teacher was giving her was sending a chill down her spine. His black eyes seemed to bore through her when their gaze met and a flicker of curiosity seemed to rest in their depths. What could be making him look at her like that? 

"Miss Tsukino, it would be wise of you to pay attention instead of sitting there and gawking," Snape rudely informed the girl as he passed by her desk. "What is the color of a proper shrinking solution?" he watched as she turned pale and started to fidget in her seat. She didn't have a clue, typical.

"Shrinking solution?" Usagi questioned as she racked her mind for the books she had read the day before in an attempt to try to catch up to everyone. "Isn't that acid green?" she ventured her guess but had a sinking feeling that she had guessed wrong as soon as the words left her mouth. Hadn't she read that the shrinking solution was a vivid orange?

"That is correct," Snape agreed. "Class dismissed, but Miss Tsukino I want you to stay after class. I have something I need to discuss with you." He ignored both her startled look and the shock of the other students. It was well known that he didn't have many private talks with students. "That will be all, class," he asserted in a low growl as he noticed the class at their desks all but spell bound and waiting to see what he'd do to the girl. 

As if a wave had been triggered the class pushed each other as they rushed out the door leaving Snape alone with an apprehensive Usagi. He waited until he was positive that all the students had retreated before he opened his mouth. "The translation spell that was used won't last forever. Your Mother has requested that I help teach you. Because of this you'll be taking the majority of your lunches in here with me and if you fall behind you'll be on your own. I won't pamper a student who slacks off, so do actually try for your Mother's sake." As she remained in her seat staring at him he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "That is all, Miss Tsukino, please go join the rest of your classmates and get to your next class."

Usagi didn't need to be told twice. Before Snape had even finished his sentence she was out the door and fighting oncoming panic. She had to learn English during lunch? It was a crime! Her precious lunch time was going to be sullied with actual learning. It just wasn't right! She paused in her flight to glance around. Somehow she had arrived right at her mother's door. The class of Gryffindor seventh years craned their necks to get a glimpse at her. 

"But I thought I had Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Usagi mumbled as she studied her schedule. Confused she glanced around the class with a wince. She didn't know any of these people! Though the two red-heads that were talking to each other kind of reminded her of that Ron boy... Maybe they were related? But in any case, this was *not* her class. "Sorry for intruding."

"You're in the right class, Musume," Serenity smiled at the confused girl. "I need your help with this class and I'll help you make up the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. I assure you that you didn't miss much." It was rare for scorn to be in Serenity's voice but as she mentioned the class it was easily evident that she didn't approve of it. With a shake of her head at the thought her smile came back full force. "Let's start our lesson shall we?" she turned to the class and smiled serenely at them. "My name is Professor Serenity."

Usagi didn't listen to the rest of her mother's speech as she timidly found a spare seat and sat down. She couldn't help but wince at the stares everyone was giving her and swallowed nervously. It wasn't her fault that she knew how to fight youmas! She caught a flash of red at the door and turned startled as she realized Percy was back. What was he doing there?

Percy ignored the shocked and suddenly angry faces on his brothers as he noticed Usagi. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as his eyes narrowed on her. "You're supposed to be in class. Professor Umbridge doesn't have time to track down her tardy students. You'll be lucky if she decides to just give you detention for ignoring your schedule."

"Excuse me," Serenity muttered to her class as she whirled on the young man. Her lavender eyes were narrowed in distaste as she sized him up. "My daughter has permission to help lead this class. Professor Dumbledore and I both feel all students need to at least try to learn what I can teach. Usagi can easily read the first two chapters of her textbook by herself tonight. She doesn't need to waste her time in a classroom doing that when she could be here helping teach."

Percy scowled as his eyes remained on Usagi. He had been sent to retrieve the troublemaker and was failing. It wasn't a side he wanted to show to Dolores Umbridge. If she thought him incompetent he could be demoted. "We'll see about that," he answered as he turned on his heel and strode away. This nonsense couldn't be allowed to continue. The blonde had to get back to her schedule and stop receiving special treatment. Surely Professor Umbridge would have an idea to stop the preferential treatment.

Usagi let out a pent out breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Already her Mother was summoning a youma. With a soft sigh she picked up her wand and summoned the energy for her spell. "Moon Tiara Action," she chanted and watched as the hideous woman turned into dust. She hadn't given the creature a chance to attack her this time. She all but ignored her Mother's speech since she had heard it all before. It seemed that she'd be hearing it for quite a while longer as well.

**

Usagi quickly found herself in a circle with five of the class's students. Her Mother had split the class into two groups and she was in charge of this one. Only one of the students; Katie Bell, seemed to give her a smile. The others were clearly glaring at her and she was pretty sure that the house name of Slytherin was responsible; it seemed that Gryffindors didn't like Slytherin. "Ah..." she stood like a fish as her mouth opened and closed as she tried to figure out what she should do. This was her punishment for not thinking up lesson plans. She'd have to suffer through this again in the future, she just knew it. "You heard the spells my mother mentioned?" she queried softly. At their nods she felt relief. "I'd like each of you to focus and pick the spell that seems right to you. Once picked, try pointing your wand at me and attacking."

Fred didn't hesitate as he stepped forward. He didn't trust this Slytherin. He had too much experience with them to know that the whole lot of them were little more than a pack of vipers and that they were _never_ to be trusted. "Fire Soul!" reddish sparks danced at the end of his wand but didn't seem to have the strength to go past it. 

"Well shoot... that's the spell I was going to try," George remarked as he saw his twin's failure. "Guess I'll have to pick something else... though nothing else really seemed to speak to me like that one did." With a shrug and a grin he pointed at the patient Usagi. "Fire Soul!"

Usagi eyed the sparks for a moment in deep concentration. Both were trying Rei's spell? That seemed a bit odd... But what she was about to suggest was equally as unorthodox. "Could you two try it at the same time? If you're both using the same power you might have more of a result."

Identical grins spread across their two faces and they snapped their wands into position so that they were pointing at Usagi's heart. "Fire Soul!" their voices seemed to merge and the sparks intensified before finally becoming a roaring fireball that seemed anchored to their wands. "Is it supposed to do this?" they echoed with a confused frown. At Usagi's insistence they turned the flaming ball towards her and repeated the words. This time the flame seemed to have enough energy to leave and it rushed at Usagi only to be instantly absorbed by her wand. 

"Very good," Usagi congratulated with a warm smile. She turned to one of the girls and once again managed a smile. "It's your turn next, Alicia." 

Alicia waited a long time as she pondered. More than one of the phrases seemed right to her. "I'm not sure which to pick," she finally admitted as she chanced a glance at Usagi. "Both the 'Crescent Beam' and the 'Shabon Spray' seem to echo in my mind..."

Usagi was confused. She had never heard of such a thing. Could this girl harness the powers of two senshi? "Try one and then the other," she suggested as she tried to rid herself of her wide-eyed expression. Her heart was starting to thump erratically as she waited for the results. Why was she so excited over a simple test?

"Crescent Beam!" the shard of light flashed out towards Usagi but didn't seem to quite make it to her. "Wow," Alicia murmured as she realized she had managed a feat that had taken both the twins. "Let me try the other one... Shabon Spray!" nickel sized bubbles spilled from the wand like a fountain and surrounded Usagi as if she were in the center of a tornado. As the bubbles were sucked away Alicia eyed the younger girl in worry. "Are you okay?"

Usagi nodded and genuinely smiled. Someone was worried about her? That was a first. "I'm fine... I've never seen someone able to use two senshi powers at once." She paused for a moment if unsure if she should comment or not but couldn't see a way past it. "You even did better than Hermione Granger with that spell."

A boy with his hair worn in dreadlocks was next. He attempted 'Supreme Thunder' but not even a spark escaped his wand. "Am I holding it right?" he queried his odd teacher. He didn't have quite the same hate as his two best friends did for Slytherin. He didn't trust them of course, but he doubted this first year was from the same ilk. He had a sharp eye due to his commentary on Quidditch matches; he knew that the girl was practically an outcast in her own house. Any enemy of Slytherin was a friend to him.

"I... think so?" Usagi responded as she stared at his wand confused. Why wasn't it working for him? Not even a flicker of light had happened to show that he had attempted the spell. "Why don't you try again and just focus on the power?" she weakly suggested.

Lee flashed the hesitant girl a grin as he nodded in good will. "Sure thing," he responded as he lost his playful side to focus. The words echoed through his head again and with them he could almost feel the air around him crackling with energy. "Supreme Thunder!" 

For a long moment nothing happened. No bright light from his wand, no flash of magic or anything. But in another second a dark cloud seemed to darken the classroom and peal of thunder was heard at the same time the lights flickered out. A moment later everything was back to normal and Lee was staring at his wand in shock. "Bloody brilliant," he observed with a grin. 

**

Usagi was relieved as the bell ending the class rang. The last two students didn't seem to have any power at all no matter how many times they tried. Usagi had felt bad for them, she knew what it was like to try your hardest and still fail. How could she forget? She rubbed a finger over her wrist and sighed.

"Need an escort to the Great Hall?" Lee was sitting on the edge of her temporary desk and still grinning. The twins had told him he was crazy to pay attention to a Slytherin but he had responded by calling the two jealous. That hadn't gone over too well, but he knew they'd get over it by the end of dinner. 

Usagi stared up at him too shocked to speak. Was he really talking to her? She twisted around in her seat to glance behind her and realized that she did seem to be alone. "Me?" she squeaked. She was aware she sounded like a child but she couldn't help it. Being shunned for an entire day was something foreign and hurtful to her. She had never been so hated before without any friends.

"Of course," he responded with a chuckle. Sure the girl was a first year but she didn't look like one, and despite her confusion she didn't seem to act like one either. "I usually go with Alicia, but she's all keyed up over the lesson she ran out of here and forgot me. You've been getting lost quite a bit, right? I can give you some pointers on how to get to each class easier."

Serenity watched from her desk with an amused smile. She wouldn't call what the boy was doing flirting quite yet, but it wasn't that far off. Perhaps Usagi would heal sooner with friends like him. "You're both going to be late," she reprimanded softly.

"Okay," Usagi used the response to answer both her mother and the young man. She wasn't romantically interested in him at all. But he could be a friend... The thought almost had her in tears. She had no idea she wanted friendship so badly. "Are you sure you want to walk with me?" she questioned as the two left the classroom. "I'm probably not as good company as the rest of your friends."

Lee shrugged as he eyed the girl closer. His first instinct seemed to be right. "So tell me, what in the world is a girl like you doing in Slytherin? Considering that you didn't try to hex any of us I doubt you fit in very well with any of them."

"That's true," Usagi nodded in response. "The only one I talk to is this boy named Draco... I'm still not sure if he's nice or not though," she added as almost an afterthought. She didn't see the relief that spread over Lee's face at this admission. "But he can't be entirely evil..."  
  
Lee snorted. "If you're talking about Draco Malfoy he_ is_ entirely evil. Best to watch yourself around him and his goons, seems kind of off that the old hat sent you to Slytherin." He paused in his trek and waited for the girl to turn around. "You know you're welcome to come hang out with me and my friends during free times. We won't bite you or anything... well Fred and George might bite but if they try it just smack them with your wand. They're kind of wary of Slytherin as a rule."

Usagi remembered the fire that seemed to blaze in the twins' eyes. "This probably isn't any of my business... but are they related to Ronald Weasely?" she paused. "Wait ...is... Ron related to Percy?"

"You don't know?" Lee laughed at her confusion. "Percy graduated a year back. I have no bloody clue why he's back here again... but he had a row with his parents. Fred and George are the older brothers of Ron but younger than Percy. Because of Percy's betrayal there's been some bad blood. They also have a little sister named Ginny, I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough." 

"Wow..." Usagi giggled. "What a huge family; all I had was an annoying little brother." She frowned at the thought of Shingo and tried to wipe her mind. He had died long ago. There wasn't any point in thinking of him.

"Actually there are two more of them." He wisely didn't comment on her past tense use of a brother. Losing a family member could be hard on anyone. "Fred and George might take awhile to warm up to you. Especially now that Percy is here... they don't trust your house much, not like I can blame them. Slytherin lives to cheat when it comes to Quidditch. You guys take so many cheap shots it's unbelievable."

"Quidditch? What's that?" what in the world could it be? It didn't sound like any sort of class on her schedule, and she wasn't entirely sure that it was even a word. Maybe she had misheard?

"You've never heard of Quidditch?" Lee repressed a snort of laughter. "That's rich! You're lucky Oliver isn't around. He'd likely die from a heart attack if he heard of someone who didn't know his blessed sport. I'll take you to the Quidditch fields later if you like. It's easier to demonstrate than to tell about it." He seemed to notice they had made it the Great Hall and frowned faintly. He had been having fun chatting with the first year. "Come find me after dinner, okay?" he suggested as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to find his friends in the mass of people.

Usagi held a hand to her cheek as she turned red with a mixture of shame and shock. Just what was he doing? She rubbed at the spot unconsciously as she woodenly found a seat as far away from Draco as she could. She could of swore the shock on her face and the reason it was there probably shined clearly for all to read. 

A startled pair of green eyes that had watched the whole spectacle, stayed trained on the girl as they tried to sort out what had just happened. Why was the Slytherin first year receiving attention from a Gryffindor seventh year?


End file.
